Revelations of Silver
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: When a ship crash lands on earth the Rangers discover the long lost A-Squad Silver Ranger the son of Zhane and Karone. Now Zek and the team must work together to stay alive against the vicious onslaught of the Troobians. Multiple pairings throughout.
1. Arrival

_Author's Note: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger with my 3rd fic. This is based off a story idea I had earlier in the year and finally got around to doing it. One of my favorite episodes in SPD was Endings, Part 1 where the A-Squad went up against the B-Squad. When I saw the epiosode I use to wonder why there wasnt a Sixth Ranger in the A-Squad and hence the story was born. I hope you guys like what I have in store. Let me know what you think. Enjoy_

**Revelations of Silver**

It was a quiet night in New Tech City, but a tremendous explosion on the city's south side in the business district ruptured the once peaceful city. A jet-black monster with thick horns and ring-like projections on his arms ran from the scene of the battle.

"Freeze! S.P.D.!" Jack cried.

"Don't think he's going to listen." Said Sky.

"Do they ever?" Bridge asked while chasing the monster.

"Come on guys! We got to keep up!" said Z.

The monster ran as quick as he can to evade the Rangers. The Rangers did their best to keep up with him as he led them down the next street. Little did anyone know that something big was coming. Back at headquarters alarms were running wild in the command center as Kat and Doggie tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kat status report!" he ordered.

"A very large ship is entering Earth's atmosphere. It's going to crash land in the heart of the city." She told him.

"Get the Rangers out of there now!" he ordered.

"Its no use sir. I can't reach them." She said.

Doggie growled and pulled out his morpher.

"Rangers do you read me? Come in. A ship is going to crash in the city. You need to clear the area now!" he said.

The Delta Rangers couldn't hear him as they chased the felon through town. Finally the Red Ranger's communicator went off.

"Commander what is it?" Jack asked. But all that could be heard was static and garbled speaking.

"Commander?" he said.

"Jack look!" Sky said pointing up. The Rangers looked up and were astonished to see a flaming ship coming towards them.

"Kat you need to teleport them!" DC yelled.

"I'm already on it!" she said pressing a series of buttons.

As seconds dwindled down time was running out for the Rangers. Finally pressing one last button the Rangers teleported out of there. The monster was less than fortunate as 80 tons of flaming metal came down upon him a huge fireball erupted in the middle of the city. The Rangers materialize inside the command center and fall to the ground in a heap. Jack caught sight of the explosion from the monitor.

"That could have been us!" Syd cried.

The Delta Rangers looked on in shock as the flames shoot 100 feet into the air.

"Do you think anyone survived that?" said Z.

"Its not likely." Kat walked up behind the Rangers.

"We better go check it out…just in case." Said Jack.

"I appreciate your bravery Rangers. Report back if you find any survivors." Doggie told them.

"Yes sir!" they cried.

Back at the crash site, the entire area had been leveled. The intense heat scorched the earth. Nearby buildings had been gutted out by the blast leaving only the buildings skeletal remains. The Rangers surveyed the area.

"Whoa." Said Bridge.

"No way." Said Z.

"I can't believe this." Said Sky.

"Incredible." Said Syd.

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Jack called.

They listened to see if anyone would respond. No one did. The team felt discouraged.

"No one could have possibly survived this." Said Z.

"Let's check out the ship guys." Said Jack.

The team walked up to the large silver ship, which seemed to be in one piece, which was more than could be said about the surrounding area. As they got closer to the ship they could three letters featured prominently on the side: S.P.D.

"It's…one of ours." Z said.

"Come on, let's get it open." Jack said.

The Red and Blue Rangers got up on the wing. Sky pried open the door with his saber. Jack and Bridge then help him rip the door off of its hinges.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jack said again. No answer.

Turning on the flashing lights on the sides of his helmet he scanned the inside of the ship.

"I knew these things would come in handy someday." He said to himself as the other Rangers joined in and shined their lights.

The crew walked to the cockpit. This time Jack was the one to pry open the door.

"All right, be ready guys. You might not like what you see." He said.

The Rangers enter the cockpit to see a young man slumped over the controls.

"Oh no. Is he dead?" Syd asked.

"I hope not." Said Sky.

"I think we're about to find out." Said Jack.

The Red Ranger reached out and gently touched the boy's shoulder.

"Hey can you…I don't believe It." He said.

"What? What is it?" Syd asked.

The man sitting in the cockpit wore a metallic silver Ranger suit with gold body armor and a very distinctive Ranger helmet, one that could belong to only one team.

"A-Squad Silver." Said Jack.

"What?" said Sky.

"Huh?" went Z.

"It cant be." Said Bridge.

"Silver Ranger can you hear me?" Jack shook him.

The Silver Ranger groaned as he gripped the controls.

"He's alive!" Jack said.

Z breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Said Syd.

"Come on, let's get him back to base." Said Sky. At the same time he went for his morpher.

"Cruger, we found the pilot it's the Silver Ranger." He told him.

Cruger's ears perked and looked up in disbelief. The Chief then bowed his head and touched his chin with his index finger and thumb. Kat looked up at him after hearing the Ranger's name.

"Hmm, it cant be." He said.

Later that evening the A-Squad Ranger lay in the recovery ward still in his ranger form. Cruger and the other Rangers along side Kat and Boom stood outside.

"Do you think we can trust him?" said Jack.

"I suppose only time will tell. In the meantime we keep an eye on him. Like the other A-Squad Rangers, he's one of the best." Doggie said.

"How come we never heard of him before?" Jack asked.

"The Silver Ranger had been on assignment in another galaxy and was keeping the peace there. We lost contact with him about the same time we lost the rest of A-Squad." Doggie said.

"You don't think he's working for Grumm do you?" said Z.

"I don't know. And for our sake I hope not." The commander said.

Just then the Silver Ranger demorphed right before their eyes. The team rushed in to find a man wearing a black cadet uniform with silver highlights down the left sleeve of his uniform. He had blonde hair and was still in a deep sleep.

"Who is he Commander?" Asked Z.

"His name is Zechariah. He is the son of Zhane and Karone." Doggie revealed.

All five Rangers looked up at him surprised.

"Zhane? As in the Silver Space Ranger Zhane?" Z said.

"Correct." Said Doggie.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something. Wasn't Karone one of the bad guys?" said Bridge.

"She was the one called Astronoma. She battled the Space Rangers and then later became the Pink Galaxy Ranger, though I'm not quite sure how that happened." Said Sky.

"She took over when the first one died." Said Bridge.

"Your both right." Said Doggie.

"But then didn't the first one come back to life?" asked Syd.

"That's right, I remember coming across that in archives." Said Jack.

"So now that we know who he is. What are we going to do with him?" asked Z.

"For now he'll stay with us. We'll question him when he's better." Said Doggie.

"I just hope your right about sir." Sky said.

Zechariah laid in stasis while all this went on around him.

_Author's Note: I did a few SPD stories back in the day and were actually a lot more serious than what we saw in the show. I'm sure a lot of you probably noticed the A-Squad's helmets, since their actually the recycled helmets from PRiS. I figured since they used those helmets it would make sense that the sixth A-Squad Ranger would also be silver. And as an added twist have him as the son of two former Rangers. Zhane is said to be one of the most powerful Rangers ever (though they never really specified how). Man, I feel like a nerd. haha. Anyway, I hope you liked this story, let me know what you think. I plan on continuing this story and having him confront his former team...when he learns the truth. SPD has had its string of traitors, will Zek be able to convince them otherwise? _

_Please Review. _


	2. Zek

_Author's Note: Hey White Avalanche Ranger here, thanks to everyone for all the reviews and faves. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. I've been working for the past week to update this as soon as I could. I got big plans for this fic. And now here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Revelations of Silver**

**Chapter 2**

**Zek**

The next morning Zechariah awoke from his sleep, his eyes barely open when he saw a blurry image of someone looking right at him. He opened his eyes allowing ample light to come in and saw Syd standing right over him.

"Hey good morning." She said sweetly.

"Morning." He groaned.

"Where am I?" he asked

"You're at SPD Earth headquarters. I'm Syd by the way." She said softly.

"Syd?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"My name is Zechariah, but you can call me Zek." He said.

"That's a cute name." she said.

"Uh, thanks." He blushed. Syd smiled sweetly at him.

Meanwhile Sky stood outside the infirmary sulking. The Blue Ranger leaned against the doorpost arms folded, gritting his teeth.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole in the wall." Z said from behind him.

He spun around to see the Yellow Ranger standing right next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Right, course you don't." she winked at him.

"I'm just keeping an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't blow up the base when we're not looking." He said.

"Somebody's looking a little more green than blue." She said.

"I'm not jealous. _Lousy no-good pretty boy, dropping out of the sky I have a good mind to…" _he muttered to himself.

"Right, well I'm going to leave you two alone. You and your ego need to cool off. She said before walking off.

"May I suggest a cold shower?" she added.

Sky turned around as she headed down the hall.

"I am not jealous!" he yelled.

"You just want to get in her pants." She said.

Sky was left speechless his jaw hit the floor.

"Hey Sky." Syd said touching his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sky brought himself back to reality.

"Uh nothing, nothing's the matter. I was just headed down to breakfast." He said straightening his jacket.

"Great, I'll come with you. I promised Zek I'd bring him back something from the galley." She told him.

Z stood watching from the corner of the hallway and smiled and winked at him. Sky responded by giving her the dirtiest expression he could muster.

"Sky are you coming?" Syd said not noticing what just took place.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said before following her.

Meanwhile Jack and Bridge sat downstairs in the mess hall eating breakfast.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Bridge.

"You mean the new guy? He seems all right." Said Jack.

"Do you think he'll try and betray us?" Bridge asked.

Jack looked up at his friend.

"Don't know, but for everyone's sake let's hope not." He said.

Bridge nodded. He went back to his food but then paused to think; at the same time he gently pressed his fork against his chin.

"Do you think he'll be our friend?" he asked.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so Bridge. Hey don't you have to stand on your head to think?"

"Not always. It depends on if I have enough room." He replied.

"Ah, I see." The Red Ranger said.

At that time Sky, Z and Syd walked up to them carrying their plates.

"Hey have a seat guys." Jack told them while clearing room for Z to sit next to him. Sky and Syd sat next to Bridge.

Jack looked up and saw Sky sulking.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sky looked up at him.

"Nothing." He muttered before taking his first bite.

"He's jealous of the new guy." Z whispered.

"Ohhh." Went Jack.

"I am not jealous." Sky objected as he cut up his pancakes.

"Me and Jack were just talking about him, the new guy I mean." Said Bridge.

"Terrific." Sky quipped.

"Oh lighten up Sky. Sometimes I wonder how we live with this guy?" said Z.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Jack added. Bridge and Z laugh.

Sky threw Jack a dirty look before returning to his plate.

"I'm going to go take some food back to Zek. And Sky seriously grow up." Syd said getting up.

Sky crossed his arms and rested them against the table. His fellow Rangers began to snicker.

"Not another word." He told them.

Jack and Bridge chuckle and lean heavily against the table. Syd made her way down the hallway carrying a piping hot tray of pancakes and syrup back to Zek's room.

"Zek? I brought you some hotcakes. I hope you don't mind." Syd called

But when she came in she discovered he was gone.

"Zek?" she sat the tray down at a desk and ventured further into the room.

"Zek? Zechariah?" she searched the hospital room for him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" she said aloud.

Across the hallway Zek limbered his way down a corridor, Zek pressed his hand against the wall still weak from the day before. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, too tired to continue.

"Zek!" Syd cried.

He looked up and saw the Pink Ranger running towards him. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you." He said out of breath.

"You shouldn't even be out here." She told him.

"Yeah sorry, just thought I'd test my legs a bit." He replied.

"You're still weak from the crash. You need to be back in bed." She told him.

"Come on, I'm taking you back." She said getting up.

Syd wrapped her fingers around his arm and helped him up; placing his weight upon her shoulders she then carried Zek back to his room in the infirmary. Meanwhile back in the command center Commander Cruger was talking with Kat about Zek.

"Anything yet Miss Manx?" he asked.

"Sir I just checked back with Galaxy Command, his records check out. Zek served a year in the Corona Galaxy and is currently off active duty; there no reports of suspicious activity." Kat affirmed.

Doggie rested his chin against his index finger and thumb.

"Then what made him crash land on Earth?" he asked.

"No idea sir. I'm still looking into that." She said.

"Let me know when you find something." He told her.

"Yes sir." She responded.

Meanwhile Jack and the others were coming back from breakfast.

"I'm going to go check on Syd should have been back a while ago." Jack said making his way up the hall.

"I'll come with you. I got a while till my shift begins." Said Z.

"Yeah I'll come too." Said Bridge.

"We'll all go." Said Sky.

The gang made their up to the infirmary, while Syd applied a damp cloth to Zek's head.

"You really need to take it easy you know?" she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll bounce back in no time. Kayoians are very resiliant." He told her.

Syd let out a chuckle. "You're as bad as Jack and Sky." She told him.

Zek smiled and laughed.

"So what are your teammates like?" he asked.

"Their a handful." She said with a smile.

"Jack's the Red Ranger, he's all right. He can be a little full of himself sometimes but he's a great leader. He's an amazing fighter. He's strong, impulsive and a little reckless at times but all in all he's a great leader. Then there's Sky the Blue Ranger, he does everything by the book and about as anal retentive as you can get. We think he's a robot." She joked.

Zek began to laugh after hearing this.

"He's an all right guy, just needs to loosen more. Once you get past his gruff exterior he's pretty easy to get along with. Sky's actually our best fighter. He's very good at hand to hand combat and tactics. He and Jack actually make a pretty good team. Sky's also our second-in-command. And usually leads us if Jack isn't there." She told him.

"Sounds like one of my guys." Zek said.

"Bridge is probably the sweetest member of the team. He's the Green Ranger, quirky and a little out there. He has this weird way of asking questions but other than that he's a great guy. I feel like I'm the only one that understands him sometimes. I've even had to translate for him a few times. And he always has to do a handstand to think. I think he's the sanest out of all of us. He seems to look at things like a child would." She told him.

"So do you like him?" he asked.

Syd could feel her cheeks heating up.

Jack and Sky stood outside Zek's room listening in on their conversation. Bridge was the furthest away and wasn't able to hear as good.

"So what about the Yellow one?" he asked.

"That would be Z…" she said just then the alarm went off.

"Oh duty calls." She said before heading off.

"I'll tell you about her later!" she called out.

Fortunately Syd didn't see the other Rangers run past the door. She managed to catch up with Bridge as he and the other Rangers ran to the Command Center.

"What's the situation Commander?" Jack called out.

"A giant robot is attacking the city." Doggie told them.

"Figures." Jack muttered.

"Some things never changed." Commented Bridge.

"Ready!" yelled Sky.

"Ready!" they replied.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the cadets cried.

The badges lit up in their respective colors as holographic projections of the Rangers' uniforms emanated from the light bar on top of their morphers. The cadets are hurled through the air morphing into their Ranger forms touching down on the ground. The helmets came together completing the transformation.

"Space Patrol Delta!" they cried striking a pose.

The front and side panels of the base open up and release the SWAT Flyers. The zords rocket through the air, doing barrel rolls within close vicinity of each other. The Rangers were taking on a Centurionbot. The SWAT Flyers got into position and formed the SWAT Megazord. The giant robot hovered above the enemy combatant. Bridge scanned it and found a Blue Head piloting it.

"Its just a foot soldier." He told them.

"Let's make this quick guys." Said Jack.

"Rodger!" they replied.

The steel blue Centurionbot got into battle stance aiming its blaster shield at them and fired. The SWAT Megazord shoots straight up avoiding the blasts. The Centurionbot looked up in surprise.

"What?!" cried the Blue Head.

"Power kick!" said Jack.

The megazord dropped in on the Centurionbot and kicked it repeatedly in the chest knocking it to the ground. The Megazord lands safely on the ground and aimed its pistols at the robot that looked up at the Megazord in shock. Jack removed the morpher from his vest and held it out.

"Judgment!" he cried.

The morpher scanned the robot.

"You are charged with endangering the public at large." Jack told him.

"Whatever." The Blue Head shot the Megazord before it could complete judgment knocking it to the ground.

"Whoa! That's a first!" Jack said.

"He's not going to get away with that." Said Sky.

"Let's get him!" said Z.

The Megazord propelled itself toward the Centurionbot. The Troobian robot was ready for them and energized its sword and swung at the Rangers. The Megazord did a barrel roll dodging the sword, getting up close and personal. The SWAT Megazord drew back its fist and punched the Troobian robot in the head as hard as it could, smashing in the robot's face the cables in its neck threatening to break. The Megazord threw another punch into the robot's abdomen creating a huge dent. Inside the cockpit explosions went off as sparks flew around the pilot. The Centurionbot couldn't take much more. The blue robot fell to its knees and hit the ground before detonating. Zek saw the whole thing from a flat screen TV in his room.

"Wow." He said.

Sometime later the Rangers were back in the base celebrating their recent victory. The B-Squad could be heard cheering as they made their way down the hall. As they came up the hall they found Zek sitting at a computer.

"Zek! Am I going to have to tie you down?" Syd said annoyed.

"Oh sorry Syd. I was just looking up information on my team." He said.

An awkward silence fell, as the B-Squad looked at each other.

"What?" said Zek.

_Author's note: Well what did you think? Hope you like reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Now dont get me wrong, I like Sky. He's all right, its just he's such an easy target. Hope I didnt offend any Sky/Syd fans out there. _


	3. Getting to know each other

_Author's Note: Hey guys here's White Avalanche Ranger with another lightspeed update. Yeah I'm a roll dude. So anyway here's the third chapter of our story. Enjoy! _

"What?!" Zek said incredulous.

"We meant to tell you this for a while." Said Sky.

Zek sighed and looked down at his bed.

"It cant be." He looked up at the Rangers.

"I won't accept it!" he said.

"Zek, I'm really sorry but…the A-Squad really did betray SPD." Bridge said.

Zek slammed his hand against the bed.

"It's the truth Zek." Syd told him.

"That's not possible. I know my team they're as loyal to SPD as I am." Zek held his arms and legs up to his chest. Syd sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"Bring the Commander in here. There's something I need to talk about." He said.

"Right. We'll leave you alone for a while." Syd got off the bed and gently brushed his hair.

"Thanks." He said.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Jack said as he and the others filed out of the room.

Syd was the last one to leave. Looking over her shoulder one last time at him and could he was hurting. Regretfully Syd closed the door behind her leaving him to his thoughts. Meanwhile in the Command Center Syd and the others approached Doggie.

"Sir, Cadet Zek was wanting to see you." Syd saluted him.

"Very well, thank you for telling me Miss Drew." He told her.

Syd saluted him once more and set out on her own. Doggie sighed and turned away, Kat picked up on this and looked at the Commander. She could tell he was dreading this moment. A while later he stood outside the cadet's hospital room. The Commander regained his composure before entering.

"Open." He ordered. The door obeyed his command and offered him access to the hospital room. The Sirian entered the room and approached the cadet. Zek turned his head and saw him enter.

"Commander Cruger." He said.

"Hello Zek. It's been a while."

"The Rangers told me what happened." Zek told him.

The Commander sighed. "I see."

"Sir…why would the A-Squad betray S.P.D.?" he asked.

Doggie looked at him before answering.

"Unfortunately I'm not sure how to answer that. I know this is hard for you to accept. I wish there was more I could do." He told him.

"Its ok. I think I'd like to be alone now." Zek told him.

"I understand." Cruger said getting up.

Zek looked at the wall as Cruger made his exit. The Commander was met up by Syd a while later.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's not taking it well." He told her.

"Who could blame him?" Sky added. The Blue Ranger was at a computer monitoring the city.

"You think there's anything we could do for him?" Bridge said from the other end of the command center.

"Cadet Zek wanted to be left alone for a while. The most we can do is to give him space." Doggie replied. Jack stood at the other end monitoring his own computer.

A while later Z walked over to Zek's room unaware of his wish to be alone. Z opened the door and was startled to see him doing sit-ups.

"Can you shut the door? It's a little cold." He said.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" Z asked shutting the door behind her.

"No, I always do sit-ups when I'm angry." He replied.

Z wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Okay?" she said a little weirded out.

"No, I'm serious. This is how I vent." He told her.

"Oh. You don't sit still for very long do you?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I guess you can chalk that up to ADHD." He said.

"Your hyperactive?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I always gotta be doing something. If I don't it drives me crazy." He said.

"I know a few people like that." She replied.

"Runs in the family. My dad's worse than me. He's always spacing out and forgetting things. I can't tell you how many times he's forgotten his morpher. Sure keeps mom on her toes that's for sure." He joked. Z smiled.

"Never a dull moment at your house." She said.

"Are you kidding me? Step into my house sometime and you'll see how crazy it can be." He said.

"You know what? Your all right." She said.

"Thanks. Your all right too." He said.

Z smiled and laughed. "So what are your parents like?"

"My parents are great. Wouldn't trade them for the galaxy. My mom's real sweet; she can be a troublemaker when she needs to be. My dad is a handful, but otherwise a great guy. Taught me everything I know, well both of them did actually. But it was mainly my dad." He said.

"Must be great having parents." She said.

Zek stopped and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He said.

"Its all right. I spent most of my time on the street. I wasn't alone though, Jack was there alongside Me." She said.

He got up off the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My folks disappeared when I was a kid. Cruger told us our parents all worked at SPD." Z told him.

Before Zek could say another word there was a knock at the door.

"Its open." Zek said. The door opened to reveal the Red Ranger standing behind it.

"Commander Cruger wanted to see for debriefing." He told him.

"All right." Zek said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to pick this up later." Zek told Z.

"Its all right, I have to get to work anyway." She said.

"Yeah later Z." he said.

Zek arrived in the command center a while later to face Commander Cruger.

"Cadet…uh what is your last name?" he asked.

"I don't actually have a last name sir. None of my people do." He told him.

"Right. Cadet Zek."

"Yes sir!" The Silver Ranger stood at attention.

"Would you like to fill us in on your most recent activity?" he asked.

"I'll try and fill you in as best I can sir." He replied.

"Very well. Proceed." He said.

"Sir. I've served a year offering support in the Corona Galaxy. After I was relieved of duty I was on my way back to Earth when an enemy cruiser attacked me. I fought back, but he was too much for me. My engine was hit and the last thing I remember was hurtling into earth's atmosphere. That's all I can offer you sir." He said.

"I see. Do you know who it was who attacked you?" Doggie asked.

"No sir I don't." he thought back to what happened his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"Sir I'm not sure but…I want to say it was a Quantatron." He said.

Doggie looked up at him in disbelief.

"A Quanatron?" Bridge said.

"Not possible. Every bad guy from the Space Era and back was destroyed by Zordon's wave." Said Jack.

"That's not entirely true Jack. Remnants of those factions have survived the Z-Wave. Not too long ago a splinter cell of the Machine Empire tried to take control of Serpent Tara. A team of Red Rangers destroyed that group." Said Kat.

"That's right." Said Syd.

"All right so why would there be a Quantatron?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Doggie.

"Zek wasn't that the name of your mother's foot soldiers?" Syd asked.

"Yeah I think so." He said.

"Rangers, we may be dealing with something big." Doggie told them.

"Sir it could also be an isolated incident. Maybe it was just wanting revenge on Zek." Sky said.

"In any case we shouldn't take any chances." Doggie replied.

"Zek are you sure it was a quantatron?" Z asked.

"I'm not sure, I thought it was but I could seen something different." He said.

"Kat see if you can track any alien activity." Said Doggie.

Kat nodded and went to her station. Meanwhile unknown to them, that same Quantatron had broken into the base's underground vault. The quantatron took down two guards with his blade and made his way to the vault entrance. Stealing the guard's access card he swiped it and opened the vault door. Inside were all of the criminals S.P.D. had caught. The quantatron had a special mission. He made his way to the far side of the vault and got out the cards containing Emperor Grumm, Broodwing, Mora and the A-Squad Rangers. The Quantatron smirked underneath his mask and broke them out. The Troobians and Rangers grew to full-size before him.

"Excellent." Said Grumm.

A series of large explosions went off destroying the back of the base, the explosions worked their way up the back of the building in rapid succession. Sparks flew inside the command center as systems went haywire; explosions and forks of lightning shot across the command center that sent everyone tumbling to the ground. Outside cadets were knocked to the ground by the series of explosions that were destroying their base. The entire base shook, not a single square inch of it was safe from the onslaught. Before they realized it Grumm and the others had entered the command center through the floor. Grumm stared murderously at Cruger with eyes glowing red. He fired an energy blast from his hand that struck the Commander in the chest; Rangers looked on in horror as he flew across the center computer and hit the ground hard. At the same time A-Squad Rangers opened fire on them, taking them down one by one. Broodwing fired a burst from his hand, over Kat's head. The alien dodged just missing the blast as it hit the SPD badge. And fell facedown. The Troobians continued fireing at them leaving the Rangers defenseless. Jack went for his sidearm and fired a blast at Grumm's head the beam hit just above him. A-Squad Red aimed her rifle at him and fired. The beam just barely missed him as the other A-Squad members joined in. By that time Sam broke into the command center to aid the others. The A-Squad turned their attention to him and opened fire, hitting him point blank. Sam cried out in pain as sparks flew from his chest. Syd looked on in shock as he took the hits. The other Rangers couldn't believe their eyes either. Sam fell to his knees; Zek went for his pistol and fired at the A-Squad hitting the Red Ranger in the chest. The other A-Squad members turned their weapons to him and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Zek!" said the Blue Ranger.

"Leave him. We got what we wanted." Said Grumm.

"We'll deal with him later." Said Red Ranger.

The villains then teleported out of the base leaving it in ruins.

"OK, any doubts we had about Zek betraying us. I think we can lay those aside now." Said Bridge.

"Commander!" yelled Jack.

He and Z crawled over to their wounded leader.

"Commander can you hear me?" said Z.

The big blue dog lay motionless on the ground.

"Doggie!" Kat ran to his side.

At the same time the Omega Ranger lost power and demorphed right next to the Commander.

"Sam!" yelled Bridge. He dropped down beside his fallen comrade.

The Omega Ranger had red hair and wore a white and blue cadet uniform.

"Sam are you ok?" Bridge asked. Sky and Syd hovered around him; they'd never seen him unmorphed before.

"Let get them to the infirmary." Jack said.

A while later Doggie lay in a hospital bed with Kat sitting by his side. In the next bed was Sam in human form. Sky and Syd were next to him. Jack stood outside the infirmary arms crossed and his foot against the wall; his eyes were closed and seemed to be lost in thought. Z walked up to him.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Doctor said they'd both make it. Sam's Ranger suit protected him for the most part." She told him.

"And the Boss?" he asked.

"He'll be fine too. You know how he is." She told him.

"Cool, glad to hear their both all right." He replied.

"What are we going to do Jack?" she asked.

"I don't know Z. I don't know." He said.

About a week later repairs to the base were close to completion. Unfortunately so was the A-Squad's newest weapon. On another planet, Emperor Grumm and the others looked on as the A-Squad's newest Megazord was nearing completion. The new zords were based on land and air vehicles.

_AN: So what did you think. Bet you didnt see that coming. So how will the Power Rangers survive thier next encounter? And will they be a match for the A-Squad's new Megazord? Find out in the next chapter of Revlations of Silver._

_Please Review._

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	4. Return of the A Squad, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right, I'm back with the forth chapter. This story is moving pretty fast as I hoped it would Anyway in this chapter Zek will face his former team and seek justice. Question is, will he survive long enough to see it through? _

**Revelations of Silver**

**Chapter IV**

**Return of the A-Squad**

A day after the SPD base had been attacked Zek, knew only one course of action. He was going to track down his former teammates. He stood outside the infirmary where the Commander and Omega Ranger lay. He was going to set things right. Zek growled reaching for the morpher on his shoulder. Tearing it from the Velcro strap on his sleeve, he looked down at the black and gray rectangular device and held it up to his mouth.

"Alpha Power!" he cried.

The morpher flipped open flashing his badge. Zek was inside a silver wind tunnel with beams of energy shooting past him. His badge projected his ranger form; the hologram burst and graphed itself onto him. His metallic silver uniform materialized and his gold body armor did likewise. Zek's helmet came together completing his transformation. The badge on his helmet shined as light reflected off the visor.

"S.P.D. Silver!" he cried with the badge in the background.

The Silver Ranger made his way past Kat in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To make things right." He told her.

"Zek get back here! Zek!" she yelled.

Ignoring her cries the Silver Ranger ran down the hallway to face the A-Squad. Kat slammed her clipboard against the wall. At that same time Syd came running up the hall to meet her and was soon joined up by Bridge.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Zek's going to fight the A-Squad." Kat told them.

"No way!" said Bridge.

"Come on we have to stop him!" Syd said running off.

"Wait for me!" yelled Bridge.

As they ran down the hallway they were met up by Sky.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zek's going after the A-Squad." Bridge said.

"Are you serious?" Sky said running after him.

Syd pulled out her morpher and called the others.

"Jack, Z, Zek's gone after the A-Squad we have to stop him." She said.

"We're on the way Syd!" Jack said over his end.

A few miles into town, Zek rode through the city on silver cycle in search of them and pulled up to a construction site. The Silver Ranger hopped off the bike and looked around. Little did he know A-Squad Red was right above him, Blue Ranger was hiding behind the corner not too far from Zek. The Yellow Ranger was hiding behind a pile of large ceramic pipes. The Green Ranger and Pink Rangers were hiding behind a cement truck. Zek scanned the area until the Red Ranger spoke up.

"Looking for us?"

Zek looked up and saw Charlie standing above him. The Red Ranger jumped from the beam and opened fire on him. The others came out and joined in. Explosions went off all around the Silver Ranger as they shot at him on all sides. A-Squad Red landed right in front and kicked him in the chest knocking the Silver Ranger to the ground. He rolled over as the others rushed in shooting. Zek got to one knee and returned fire. The silver laserfire shot back the Red Ranger missing her on both sides as the other Rangers pounded him with heavy fire. Zek held his ground and continued fighting. A-Squad Yellow broke the line of fire and attacked Zek head on. The Yellow Ranger dropkicked him in the chest flooring him. The Yellow Ranger pointed his rifle. Zek tripped him and got back up fired at his former team. The laser beams hit a large ceramic pipe on a brace behind them; sparks flew behind the Red Ranger. The blast loosened the giant pipe and sent it careening down behind the A-Squad the Rangers are forced to take cover of be crushed by it. The Silver Ranger jumped over the large pipe, Yellow Ranger rolled out of the way. Pink Ranger caught him in her sights and opened fire on Zek hitting him in the chest. The Silver Ranger fell to the ground as Pink and Blue moved in. Zek rolled out of the way as they fired. Sparks flew from the ground as he rolled across; drawing his rifle to his chest he returned fire hitting both of them in the chest. Red Ranger jumped in the air over Zek's shoulder and aimed her rifle at him. He caught sight of her, turned on his back and fired straight up getting her in the chest and back thigh. The Red Ranger yelled as she fell to the ground. Then it was Green Ranger's turn, he charged Silver Ranger holding his rifle like a club and swung the weapon at Zek.

Zek rolled over and got to his feet as they got at each other one on one. And use their blasters as nightsticks. Green Ranger jumped and did a roundhouse kick just missing Zek's head. Silver Ranger takes a tumble and gets to one knee as Green Ranger came out of the kick. Zek charged him but Green Ranger kicks him hard in the chest knocking him back to the ground. Knocking his rifle out of his hands. Green sees his opportunity and charged in hoping to get in a kill shot. But Zek surprised him by summoning his Super Silverizer and shooting the Ranger point blank. Green Ranger flew backward and hit the ground hard. Zek quickly got to his feet still holding the Silverizer. Red Ranger ambushed him from the air with her Spiral Saber striking him across the chest. Zek groaned as sparks flew from his chest. Red Ranger turned around and got him again with a horizontal slash to the chest. Zek fell back once again and was starting to feel like that guy in the Chumbawumba song. Red held her Spiral Saber across her shoulder daring him to get back up. As she neared closer a laser beam struck the ground in front of her. The B-Squad Rangers flip into action.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" they cried.

The badges lit up in their respective colors and the Rangers helmets came together. The badges light up again as they convert to they're more powerful form.

"SWAT Mode!"

The Ranger cried as their armor appeared and the sidelights open up to reveal their communications systems. And lock their morphers into place on their vests with the numbers on their chest light up.

The B-Squad Rangers land in front of Zek to protect him.

"No stay out of this!" he commanded.

Syd turned around to face him.

"But…"

"This is my fight, I'll deal with them." Zek said getting to his feet.

"No way. We can't let you do that!" said Sky.

"That's an order B-Squad! Don't forget I still outrank you guys." He said.

The Delta Rangers were reluctant to let him fight alone.

"Please you have to understand, this is a personal matter." He told them.

Sky looked down, he knew it was what the Silver Ranger wanted.

"B-Squad stand down." He told them.

"What?!" said Syd.

"Sky!" said Bridge.

"You can't be serious!" said Z.

"He has to do this on his own." Said Sky.

"Sky's right." Said Jack.

The others looked up at him in disbelief. Even Sky was a little taken back by it.

"We can't interfere." Red Ranger told them.

"But…" said Syd.

"I don't understand." Said Z.

"It's for his honor." Sky told them.

"Actually I'm glad you're all here. Now we can destroy all our enemies at once." Said Charlie.

"Delta Destroyers full power." She said.

The A-Squad Rangers charged up their blasters streams of energy flowed through their circuitry bringing the weapons to full power.

"Oh no!" said Zek.

"Spectra Blast!" she said.

All five of them fired at once the beams forge into a single concentrated blast. The Spectra Blast hit triggering a massive explosion that sent all six Rangers flying. The Rangers scream as they flew through the air and hit the ground hard and are knocked out of Ranger mode. The six Rangers looked at each other stunned. A-Squad Red laughed holding the head of her rifle over her shoulder.

"Now the real fun begins. Power down." She said.

The A-Squad reverted to their civilian forms to the surprise of the other Rangers.

"What are they up to?" said Jack.

"Your not the only ones with special powers." Said Charlie.

"We've waited a long time for this." Said the Blue Ranger named Bailton.

"Let's get them!" said the Yellow Ranger named Ivan.

The SPD Rangers got to their feet and charged into battle against the A-Squad. Jack went up against Charlie. But Charlie had a surprise for him. The B-Squad didn't know about their counterparts genetic powers and unfortunately for him hers was superspeed. Charlie raced towards him at blinding speed and punching him square in the face. The Red Ranger tumbled back head over heels resting face down. The Red Ranger wiped his mouth and got up.

"What was that?" he said.

"Like I said, your not the only one with superpowers." She told him.

Sky went up against Bailton the A-Squad Blue Ranger. The two engaged each other with fists flying. Sky and Bailton grabbed each other by the arms and threw each other down. The two Blue Rangers roll across the ground away from each other. Sky charged him with a forward kick to which Bailton easily blocked with his hands. Grabbing Sky's leg and tossing him aside like a rag doll. He hit the ground face first and looked up at his opponent. Sky went for his sidearm and opened fire. The alien rolled away from the blasts. Stretching out his hands. Bailton shot poison spines from his palms Sky quickly averted them and threw up his force field deflecting the spines. One spine sunk into a rock and began to emit acid; Sky's eyes widened seeing what they could do.

Meanwhile Bridge clashed with David the A-Squad Green Ranger. The two stared each other down. David flashed a wicked smile as he started to give off an evil black mist. Confused Bridge took off his glove and scanned the man's aura. There was one small problem.

"I can't feel his aura!" Bridge exclaimed.

"Don't worry in a minute you wont be able to feel anything." David told him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bridge asked.

"This." David said.

It was then he saw the Green Ranger's genetic ability. His entire body turned to smoke. Bridge's eyes widened in shock, David's face took on a ghastly appearance inside the cloud of smoke and made its way to Bridge. Knowing he couldn't fight it the only thing he could do was run. David chased after him and quickly enveloped the Green Ranger. Bridge struggled to get out. Bridge tried morphing; a burst of green light could be seen inside the cloud. Bridge's powers were neutralized and was ejected from the cloud and demorphed after hitting the ground and coughed heavily trying to catch his breath. David resumed his human form and smirked.

Z battled Ivan the A-Squad Yellow Ranger. Z ran in and kicked him in the chest; he brushed off the attack like it was nothing. She punched him in the chest hurting her hand. Ivan grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground.

"All right no more holding back." She said.

The Yellow Ranger jumped to her feet and attacked Ivan head on. Z spun and kicked him as hard as she could in the head. The A-Squad Ranger staggered back. Z gave him another sharp punch in the ribs Ivan just simply pushed her off. Thinking he's seen enough Ivan demonstrated his genetic power by lifting a car over his head. You guessed it Ivan has super strength. And was about to crush his opponent. Ivan tossed the car in the air Z recoiled in terror.

"Z!" Zek yelled.

The Silver Ranger jumped over Z and used his genetic power, telekinesis. Zek stopped the car in midair only inches from himself. Zek's face contorted as he held the car and sent it flying back at Ivan. The vehicle smashed into him and sent him into the construction building.

"Thanks Zek." Z said relieved.

"No problem." He told her.

"It will take a lot more than that." Said Ivan.

Zek and Z look up and see him fling the mangled car in the air. The car landed on its nose and stood on its end.

"Should have guessed." Zek said.

On the far side of the construction site Syd fought Rachael the A-Squad Pink Ranger. Syd charged the traitorous A-Squad member as Rachael charged back. Rachael fired an energy blast from her hand. Syd dodged the blast with a backflip. Rachael continued shooting at her as Syd wheeled away from her with a continuing set of backflips. Coming out of her last flip she circled around and charged her counterpart. Rachael fired another blast. Syd jumped high in the air pulling a staff from behind her back and brought it down upon Rachael. The Pink Ranger blocked it with her arm and showed incredible endurance. Rachael grabbed the staff and wrenched it out of Syd's grasp punching her in the stomach. Syd rolled across the ground and quickly got to her feet, Rachael ran towards her. The Asian girl did a sliding kick. Syd moved away. The B-Squad Pink Ranger got to her feet and flipped bringing her leg down on Rachael's chest. The A-Squad Pink Ranger groaned in pain and threw Syd off. The B-Squad Pink Ranger recovered with a backflip staying in the game. Rachael pulled herself up and cradled her chest; this chick was a helluva lot tougher than she thought. Even in civilian form. Syd held out her fists ready to go another round.

The other Power Rangers weren't having as much luck in defeating A-Squad. The two teams quickly regrouped on opposite sides.

"You guys are pathetic." Charlie told the B-Squad.

The B-Squad Rangers were worn, they knew they weren't going to last much longer.

"Come on it doenst have to be this way Charlotte." Said Zek.

"I think it does. And I told you not to call me that Zek." Said Charlie.

"Why did you guys do it?" asked Zek.

"As I once told Jack, we wanted to be on the winning side." She told him.

Zek gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Let's take it back to the spandex." She told her team. The others nodded in approval.

"A-Squad!" she said.

Streaks of colored light emanated from their uniforms transforming them back into the A-Squad Rangers.

"B-Squad!" said Jack. The others took out their morphers including Zek.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" they cried.

"Alpha Power!" Zek cried.

The screen divided into six smaller screens showing the heroic Power Rangers' morph sequences with Zek's wind tunnel morph sequence. The suits melded to their bodies in colorful streaks of light and the helmets came together completing their transformation.

"You really think six Rangers are going to be enough to beat us?" said Charlie.

"Then how about seven?" said Doggie.

The Rangers turned to see the Commander standing next to his Jeep.

"Or eight?" said Sam.

The two unmorphed Rangers came at them from different directions.

"Commander!" said Sky.

"Your back!" said Bridge.

Suddenly the Red Ranger wasn't so sure of herself.

"Sam!" said Z.

"Hey Z, glad to see you." He smiled and nodded.

"You look great." She said.

"Yeah thanks, thought I'd be stuck in light form forever." He said.

"Wait." Red Ranger said.

"Its pay back time." Said Sam.

"Your in trouble now." Said Sky.

The Delta Rangers began closing in on the A-Squad. And the once great A-Squad had lost their nerve. Meanwhile in Earth's orbit, Grumm's newest ship hovered above. Broodwing, Grumm and Mora stood in the main chamber watching the battle.

"Looks like your precious A-Squad needs some help." Commented Broodwing.

Just then the door behind them opened and another person stepped through, this person looked like a teenage version of Grumm.

"Shall I send the last one Father?" he asked.

"Yes, the A-Squad does seem a bit outnumbered. Go ahead and send the last one Grimjor." He said.

"Yes father." He said.

_AN: Yeah Grumm's son, a nice little plot twist I came up with earlier this evening. So what did you think of the battle with the A-Squad? The Rangers just cant get a break can they? Thought it'd be good to give the A-Squad some genetic powers, hoped you liked the powers I gave them. Like I said in the last chapter, I have big plans for this story. Hoped everyone liked this chapter, comment back I'd love to hear what you think. That is after all, a writer's aim isnt it? _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	5. Return of the A Squad, Part 2

_Author's Note: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger with the next chapter of our story. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on it for a while. And I hope everyone likes what I have in store this chapter. Let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 4**

**Return of the A-Squad **

**Part 2**

Commander Cruger and Sam had just arrived on the scene to the shock of A-Squad.

"But we thought you were…" said Charlie.

"It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Doggie replied.

"And the same goes for me." Said Sam.

The Red, Blue and Green A-Squad Rangers each stepped back in fright.

"Ready Sam?" asked Doggie.

"Ready Commander!" he replied.

Cruger took out his Patrol Badge and took his stance. Sam held out his Omega Morpher.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" said Doggie.

The badge flashed bright blue, the Commander stood in a room with S.P.D. in big blue letters. Stripping off his jacket a trap door opened underneath him and Cruger fell through. The Sirian let out a battle cry as he did a flip the colors of his costume catching up and fusing to his body. Cruger landed on the floor below in full Ranger gear. The front of his helmet covered his face completing the transformation.

"Shadow Ranger!" he cried standing on the SPD badge that lit up beneath him.

"I've waited a long time for this S.P.D Emergency!" Sam cried.

Sam pressed the VI button on the bottom of his morpher. The clear plastic disk on top flipped open and the blue and gold badge shot out of his morpher. Sam was in a neon blue hallway. Sam's badge shattered revealing his ranger form. The Omega Ranger did a triple back flip; the hologram burst tiny rays of light race to encircle the Omega Ranger. Sam came out of the flip with his white, gold and blue uniform intact. Sam spun around as the helmet came together, his mouthpiece and visor flipped down and the siren lights were covered completing his transformation. The room then exploded around him revealing a new background with him standing on the police badge and his chest symbol in the background.

"Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger!" he cried.

"We're not scared of you!" Bailton proclaimed.

"Oh you will be!" said Jack.

"Time to change up the arsenal." Charlie instructed.

"Right!" said Ivan.

The A-Squad's riot blasters faded into beams of light and vanished. The team then summoned their new weapons that entered in the same fashion. The B-Squad was aghast at what they saw.

"Spiral Saber!" Charlie cried.

"Astro Axe!" cried Bailton.

"Lunar Lance!" said David.

"Star Saber!" Ivan cried.

"Satellite Stunner!" said Rachael.

"I don't believe it! They have the Astro Weapons!" Bridge pointed.

"Grrr, How did you get your hands on those?" Cruger said.

"We stole them." Replied Charlie.

"Your not the only ones with new toys. Right Rangers?" yelled Jack.

"Right!" they replied.

The B-Squad pulled out their new weapons.

"DeltaMax Saber V2!" said Sky.

The new sabers were bigger than the previous model. The new swords were long slender color-coded blades with a razor tipped point and a broader silver hilt.

"And that's not all. Check these out Delta Revolver!" said Bridge.

The new pistol replaced the old DeltaMax Charger that combined with the old sabers to form the blaster. The revolver was a small red and black pistol with a gold cylinder. Think of it as the SWAT blaster's little brother.

"It will take a lot more than that to stop us!" said Charlie.

"We'll see about that!" said Jack.

"Ready Rangers?" Cruger yelled.

"Ready!" they yelled.

"Let's finish this!" Charlie said.

"Let's do it!" yelled Zek.

The two teams charged towards the middle of the battlefield. Bridge went up against his counterpart David and was quickly overtaken by his Lunar Lance. Bridge tried to block it with his sword but David kicked him in the stomach knocking him back then slashing at his chest with his lance. Meanwhile Sky took on Charlie in mid-air the two Rangers sailed towards each other with their sabers drawn. Sky's was longer and managed to strike her across the shoulder knocking her out of the sky. The Blue Ranger landed safely but was then blindsided from behind by Bailton with his Astro Axe. Sky dropped to one knee after Bailton buried the hatchet in his back. Jack blasted Bailton in mid-air with his Delta Blasters. Ivan fired a blast from his Star Saber and knocked Jack out of the sky, as he fell Charlie got him in her sights and fired knocking the B-Squad Red Ranger into some steel containers. Sparks flew after he crashed. Syd took on Rachael the two Pink Rangers battled it out in mid-air. The two exchanged punches before one last punch knocked Syd back to earth. A-Squad Pink fired her Satellite Stunner catching Syd in the center of the blast and sent the Pink Ranger flying back into some crates. Rachael celebrated her victory but not before Bridge blasted her from off screen with his Delta Revolver. He then ran over to assist Syd.

"Syd are you all right? Augh!" Ivan blasted him in retaliation for hurting Rachael.

"Bridge!" Syd yelled.

The Green Ranger landed flat on his back not far from where the Pink Ranger was. The evil Yellow Ranger approached the two of them. Syd took out her Delta Revolver and fired hitting him point blank in the chest.

"Why you!" he yelled.

The Yellow Ranger pointed his blade at her and fired streaks of lightning. Jack jumped in front of her and took the beam head on. The leader yelled as his suit burst and a tail of sparks rained from his chest.

"Jack!" Syd yelled.

Shadow Ranger leapt into action taking on the A-Squad Yellow Ranger slashing him across the chest. The Yellow Ranger fell on his back. Rachael flocked to his side and helped him up. The two were quickly surrounded by Bridge and Sky landing on either side of the Commander. The two rouge Rangers looked up at them and quickly got to their feet. Ivan brushed Rachael off ready to fight.

"Come on!" Ivan yelled.

The Blue, Green and Shadow Rangers then took on Ivan. The Yellow Ranger boldly took all of them on. Slashing Bridge across the chest dispatching him and then locking blades with Sky. Doggie joined in the fight and brought his own blade on top of the others holding Ivan down. Ivan freed his sword and tumbled away and took out Sky's legs with his sword. The Blue Ranger fell to the ground as sparks flew from his knees. Outraged Doggie got in there and fought Ivan one on one. The Black and Yellow Rangers dueled one another with their swords both of them evenly matched. Ivan threw in a couple kicks at the Commander's sides but didn't gain any leverage over him. Doggie using his size and strength overpowered Ivan and knocked him back with a strong shoulder and a swipe of his blade. An explosion of sparks flew from the Yellow Ranger's chest as he tumbled to the ground. Rachael then got in there and took him on, only to be taken down by the Commander as he got her across the arm and back. She fell face down. A-Squad Green then took on Doggie with his Lance and stabbed him in the chest. The Commander staggered back as David charged him and struck his exposed left side under his armor. David powered up his lance and swung at Cruger and sent the Commander spiraling to the ground. The Green Ranger set his lance upright gloating over his mild victory.

Sam and Zek took on Charlie and Bailton. Sam jumped in the air powering up his morpher and punched her in the chest as hard as he could and sent her to the ground. Meanwhile Zek took on Bailton. The Blue Ranger did a sidekick, Zek ducked past him and slashed his calf with his Super Silverizer and sent the Blue Ranger flying in the air. Zek did a 360 off the ground lanching himself into the air and brought his saber down on the Blue Ranger's side as he flew helplessly in the air bringing his former comrade back to earth. Bailton swung his axe at him Zek flipped back getting out of range and landed a safe distance away.

"You think you're so hot? Check this out!" Bailton said as he began to spin.

"What?" said Zek.

Bailton was imitating T.J.'s old tornado move with his Astro Ax. Zek fired at him but his blasts were deflected by Bailton's attack. The Blue Ranger struck Zek across the chest and knocked him to the ground. Bailton laughed coming out of his turn, Z shot at him from behind with her revolver. The Blue Ranger turned back and fired at her knocking her out of the sky.

"No Z!" Zek yelled.

Z groaned as she pulled herself up off the ground. Bailton walked over to her.

"I've had enough! S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" she yelled pointing her morpher to the sky.

Z's badge opened glowing yellow as she converted from Ranger Mode to SWAT Mode. Locking her morpher in place. The Yellow Ranger pointed her Delta Enforcer and fired at him point blank sending him crashing into the side of a hill. Charlie looked up and saw the damage.

"Good idea!" said Jack as he went for his morpher.

"No don't!" She yelled.

"S.P.D. SWAT!" he yelled.

The badge flipped open as the Red Ranger converted to SWAT Mode at the same time Sky and Bridge did the same. Jack opened fire on Charlie and sent her flying back as Bridge and Sky took care of their counterparts. Syd looked up and was about to morph again when a power surge came down and short-circuited the Rangers suits. The Rangers fell to the ground. Sam, Zek and Doggie looked up and saw their fallen team.

"What?" said Sam.

"No!" went Zek.

"Grrr!" growled Doggie.

Jack groaned clutching his chest tried to get up.

"The heck was that?" he said.

A mysterious figure walked onto the battlefield in a fog. All that could be made out was a pair of horns and a long flowing robe. The A-Squad looked up, Charlie smirked underneath her mask as she and the rest of her team joined up with him.

"Who is that?" said Bridge.

The five A-Squad Rangers surrounded the mysterious being.

"It cant be." Said Shadow Ranger.

"Is that Grumm?" asked Sky.

"It…looks like him, but at the same time I'm not really sure." Said Syd.

"I don't think that's Grumm." Said Jack.

The alien stepped into the light of day revealing himself to the Rangers for the first time. He looked like a younger version of Grumm only with a long flowing leather robe-like jacket and blue eyes instead of red. The A-Squad Rangers stood confidently next to him.

"I am Prince Grimjor heir to the Troobian Empire!" he announced.

"You got to be kidding Me." Said Sky.

"Great that's all we need!" said Jack.

"This day just gets better and better." Commented Syd.

"I should have stayed in bed." Said Bridge.

"Get up Rangers. No matter who the enemy is we will defeat them." Said Doggie.

"Right!" said Sam.

"With you Boss!" Jack said getting up.

"Me too!" said Sky.

"Let's do it!" said Bridge.

"Let's kick their butts!" said Z.

"I second that." Said Syd.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" said Zek.

"We'll take them all one at once! Let's finish this!" said Doggie.

"Right!" The B-Squad cried.

The Delta Rangers pulled out their Delta Enforcers.

"Syd you better morph to SWAT." Sam said.

"Way ahead of you. S.P.D. SWAT!" Syd said pointing her morpher in the air.

Syd's morphed shined bright pink as she converted to her second form and summoned her Delta Enforcer. Grimjor drew his scythe from behind his back ready to fight. The A-Squad were itching to finish off the B-Squad. Sam got into fighting stance as Doggie drew his saber.

"Before we begin let me introduce you to a friend of mine." Grimjor said.

Just then another Ranger appeared. This Ranger's uniform matched the rest of the A-Squad's black suits. And wore a helmet identical to Zek's right down to the gold stripes along the face of his helmet.

"What?!" Zek said.

"Silver Ranger meet your counterpart." Grimjor said.

"Anti-Silver." The dark Ranger replied.

"What?" said Sky.

"There's another one?" said Syd.

"He's a robot copy of you designed to match you move for move." Charlie said.

"You replaced me with a robot?!!" Zek said incredulous.

"That's just low." Said Sky.

"I was on your team for years and this is how you repay me? Damn you all! I'm going to tear each and every one of you apart!" Zek yelled.

The A-Squad just laughed.

"Bring it on!" said Anti-Silver.

"I intend to!" said Zek.

The two Silver Rangers stared each other down.

"Your gonna wish you never met me." Said Zek.

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" replied Anti-Silver.

Zek growled and charged the impostor.

"Zek wait!" Doggie yelled.

Anti-Silver powered-up his blaster as streams of light raced through the rifle's circuitry and fired. Zek jumped high in the air as the beam hit with a large explosion behind him. Zek held his Super Silverizer crossways as he soared through the air. He took aim and fired his Super Silverizer at Anti-Silver. The beams missed their target but detonate right next to him. The Anti-Silver Ranger staggered a bit but remained on his feet. Zek dropped in front of him and struck him across the chest with his sword. Anti-Silver groaned and staggered back. Zek his sword across his own chest and got him again on the reverse. Anti-Silver spun as sparks flew from his chest when he came back around Zek held his sword high above his head and struck down the middle. The robot Ranger yelped in pain losing his balance. Zek spun and kicked him in the chest as he went down. Anti-Silver collected himself and got to one knee. The evil Ranger clutched his chest Zek looked down at him in anger.

"Get up!" he said.

The Anti-Silver Ranger let out a chuckle and grabbed Zek's ankle electrocuting him. Zek cried out in pain and the current went through him, seeing his chance Anti-Silver delivered a powerful punch to the chest sparks flew as Zek staggered back. Anti-Silver did a sweeping kick and knocked him to the ground. The Anti-Silver Ranger got back up and pointed his rifle at Zek.

"Zek!" yelled Z.

Jack held out his arm.

"There's nothing we can do." He said.

"But…" Z said.

Zek took out his enemy's legs. His weapon discharged as he fell. Zek punched Anti-Silver in the chest. He kicked him in the chest with both legs and sent the robot flying. Zek flipped back to his feet Anti-Silver was back up as well. Zek picked up his Silverizer as he and the robot circled each other. The Rangers charge each other Anti-Silver makes the first move but Zek clotheslines him, grabbing the Ranger by his armor Zek spins him over his shoulder and slams the Anti-Silver Ranger into the ground with a hard punch to the chest. The robot groaned as sparks flew from his chest. Zek picked him up above his head and dropped him like a bad habit. The other Rangers groaned. Zek grabbed the Anti-Silver Ranger's shoulder pad.

"Let's go for a ride!"

The Silver Ranger dragged his counterpart across the ground and sent him sliding headfirst into the rear tire of the cement truck. Anti-Silver Ranger groaned clutching his head. Zek took out his Silverizer and pointed it at the cement truck and fired blowing it sky high. The A and B-Squads were astonished. Amazingly the Anti-Silver Ranger emerged from the wreckage ablaze. After walking a few feet the robot fell to its knees and then collapsed to the ground destroying it once and for all. Zek lowered his weapon.

"I didn't make A-Squad for nothing." He remarked.

The B-Squad Rangers ran up to Zek.

"That was amazing!" said Z.

"Good job Zek." Sky said.

"Thanks." He nodded.

Zek looked up at his former team and pointed his Silverizer at them.

"Your next." He said.

"I don't think so." Said Charlie. The Red Ranger combined the Spiral Saber with the Astro Blaster.

"Spiral Shooter!" Aiming the weapon at Zek and Doggie.

"Let's put them together." Said the Blue Ranger.

Bailton and the other A-Squad Rangers combined the Astro Axe, Lunar Lance, Star Saber and Satellite Stunner to form their own weapon.

"Quadro Blaster!" said the Green Ranger.

The A-Squad Rangers stood side by side with their combined weapons ready to fire.

"Ready!" said the Blue Ranger.

"Aim!" said the Green Ranger.

The Spiral Shooter began powering up.

"Fire!" said the Red Ranger.

The Spiral Shooter created a red energy ball and launched it. Bolts of lighting arced within the Satellite Stunner creating a black energy ball. Both weapons fired simultaneously. At the same time the Delta Rangers powered up their SWAT Blasters and fired a single energy ball while Zek fired his Super Silverizer. The beams intercepted each other as the Rangers struggled to overpower each other. Until finally the B-Squad did just that and sent the A-Squad own attack back at them coupled with the B-Squad's attack. Zek managed to defeat Charlie at the same time. The force of the explosion sent the A-Squad flying through the air and crashing at the feet of Grimjor.

"Get up!" he told them.

"Your next!" said Doggie.

"I don't think so old man." Said Grimjor.

"Old man? Just for that you're getting the special treatment." Doggie said pointing his saber to the sky.

"Shadow Saber!" the Commander cried as streaks of lightning channeled into the blade.

Doggie swung his saber, which quadrupled in length. Grimjor jumped back just barely missing the blade as it cut into the ground.

"Stupid mutt you'll pay for that!" Grimjor said.

The Troobian Prince held his scythe above his head as it gave off a black and purple flaming energy. He swung his scythe at Doggie. And was struck in the chest by the purple energy blade. The Commander slid back and dropped to his knees. The other Delta Rangers gathered around Cruger and protected him from Grimjor.

"Commander are you all right?" said Jack.

"Yes I'm fine." he replied.

"You wont be for long. Broodwing send the zords." Grimjor spoke into his communicator.

Back on the Troobian space ship Grumm looked up at Broodwing.

"You heard him!" he barked.

"Yes Emperor." Broodwing said pressing a button.

A squadron of evil zords dropped from the sky and land in the heart of the city. The A-Squad Rangers staggered to their new zords as Grimjor makes his getaway. The new zords were modeled after Earth vehicles. The B-Squad Rangers ran up the street and found the new zords.

"This is bad!" said Jack.

Charlie's zord was like the Red Delta Runner; only this version was black with a red stripe down the center. The new zord also had lasers mounted under the car's rear spoiler and had black police lights in place of red. The Red Ranger jumped inside the cockpit.

The Blue Ranger's zord was a black and blue fighter jet with camouflage on the wings. Blue Ranger jumped inside his cockpit.

"Oh no." said Sky.

The Green Ranger's zord was a stealth fighter jet. The stealth fighter was the largest and looked like a giant boomerang. It was black with green on the underside. The Green Ranger jumped inside his.

"Not good!" said Bridge.

The Yellow Ranger's zord was a dump truck and formidable in size. The truck also has a plow and a yellow light bar. Yellow Ranger was inside his zord.

"No!" said Z.

And lastly the Pink Ranger's zord was a large white Semi with a pink stripe down the middle similar to the Green Delta Runner. The Pink Ranger jumped inside her zord.

"No!" said Syd.

"The tables have turned Rangers. Now we own the city." Said Charlie.

Doggie went for his Patrol Morpher.

"Kat, we have a problem."

"If it's about five giant machines attacking the city, I think I know. Sending SWAT Flyers." She said pressing a button.

The front and side panels of the base open up and release the Flyers.

"Kat is the new zord on line?" The Commander asked again.

"Yes it is. And I think you'll like it." Kat said looking at the design specs on her monitor.

"Sending Shadow Runner." She said.

Red and blue police lights came on as the new zord came to life. The wheels screech as a Chevy Corvette inspired police car raced out of the base. The zord was black and white with a police badge on the hood and number 100 on the side with blue S.P.D. letting on the spoiler. The police cruiser raced onto the streets in the evening light. And was followed close by the OmegaMax Cyclezord. The Rangers jumped inside their zords. Cruger locked in his morpher as he took the wheel.

"Destroy the city!" said A-Squad Red.

"Not if we have anything to say!" yelled Jack.

The Red SWAT Flyer intercepted the Red Rouge Runner and opened fire. The zord drove through the explosions as Jack dive-bombed her. The racecar spun around facing Jack. And fired its laser cannons. Sensors went wild inside the cockpit Jack looked over his shoulder and saw the beams coming.

"Uh oh!" he said.

He pulled up and evaded the blasts that hit nearby buildings. Jack pulled straight up and did a loop. Looked up and saw the Red Rouge Runner below him. Pulling out of the loop he opened fire on the zord again, which was a sitting duck. Explosions went off around the Red Rouge Runner as Charlie drove out of the line of fire.

"If that's the way you want to play it!" she said.

Hitting a button on her side, the top rear panel folded over and became a pair of wings. The Rouge Runner takes flight tucking in its wheels and went after Jack.

"Oh didn't see that coming." The Red SWAT Ranger remarked.

Charlie came towards him and opened fire.

"Whoa!" yelled Jack.

The Red SWAT Flyer veered away to evade fire. And Charlie went after him. Meanwhile Sky was taking on Bailton in his blue fighter jet zord. The camo-winged jet fired rockets at Sky. The Blue SWAT Flyer did a barrel roll and evades fire. Coming out of his roll Sky returned fire. The Air Assassin copied Sky and rolled past the laser fire. Bailton charged Sky and fired at close range clipping the edge of his left wing.

"Ahh! I'm hit!" he yelled.

Sky's jet was losing altitude and was headed towards earth. Bailton flew up behind Sky and got in his sights; before he could fire he was hit from behind by Bridge.

"Leave him alone!" said Bridge and continued fireing.

Streams of fire hit the Air Assassin Zord in the rear causing him to pull out. As the Blue SWAT Flyer descended towards earth Bridge flew underneath him and pulled him out of the dive.

"Thanks Bridge!" said Sky.

"No problem, think you can continue?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah he just clipped me. I'll be fine. Thanks for the assist." Sky said.

"Anytime buddy." Bridge said and pulled out from under Sky's flyer.

Pressing a series of buttons in his cockpit Sky's jet stabilized and was back in action. Meanwhile Z took on Ivan in his Earth Devastator Zord. Z flew in and fired her lasers at the cab of Ivan's dump truck zord. The attack didn't do much damage prompting Ivan to return fire. Streams of laser fire emanated from the four laser cannons on the top of his dump bed. Z screamed and pulled away. The dump truck zord chased after her. Z pulled her flyer straight up; Ivan raised the bed of his truck and kept fireing until one of the lasers struck her rear. At the same time Jack, Bridge and Sky fired at the zord from all angle. The series of explosions rocked Ivan's zord getting thrashed around in the cockpit. That was when David's zord came into play. The stealth fighter jet hovered over the city and eclipsed part of downtown. I wasn't kidding when I said it was the largest. The Stealth Slayer opened fire launching lasers and missiles at three SWAT Flyers knocking them out of the sky. Shadow Runner ran in to respond. A pair of laser cannons rose from the rear fenders of the Corvette racer and fired at the Stealth Slayer getting in an effective shot. Cruger followed up with a volley of laser fire from the light bar and headlights. David fired a rocket at Cruger but the Shadow Runner powered on through and kept firing. The Shadow Runner spun around to get a better shot as the Green Rouge Runner hovered above. Doggie fired all his weapons at once and nailed him just below the jet's propulsion system. David yelled the jet began losing altitude.

"Way to go DC!" yelled Jack.

The Pink Rouge Runner raced through the streets blasting buildings while the Yellow Rouge Runner was crushing cars underfoot. The Red Rouge Runner flew in and blasted Cruger's zord head on.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Delta Rouge Megazord!" said Charlie.

The dump truck zord was the first to transform raising its bed up in the air. The Pink Semi zord pulled up next to him. Rockets fired underneath the zords and began to form the legs. The dump bed folds completely back forming the left leg while the semi zord forms the right. The Green and Red Rogue Runners flew over head. The bottom section of the stealth fighter folded over forming the arms and wings while the Red Rogue Runner flew in to begin stage two. The rear wings on the Red Runner fold back over to form the rear fenders and spoiler. The front fenders flipped over forming the thighs of the megazord. The Red Rogue Runner locked into the ports on the pink and yellow Rogue Runners forming the legs and body while the rear of the car flipped over. Streaks of emerald lightning fuse Green Rouge Runner to the back and sides of the Red Rogue Runner forming the wings and arms. The Blue Rouge Runner flew over head and split down the middle forming a pair of shoulder mounted cannons. The wings and cockpit slide back allowing the gating cannons to the front. Arcs of blue lightning meld the cannons to the shoulders of the Megazord and finally the head rose out of the chest completing the transformation.

"What do you think of us now Rangers?" said A-Squad Red.

The A-Squad's Megazord was massive even by Ranger standards.

"I say bring it on!" said Jack.

_AN: This is the biggest chapter I've written so far. A lot of stuff went on in this chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _


	6. Fall of the A Squad

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Anyway here's the sixth chapter of our story. I hope everyone likes it. Be sure to let me know what you think of the megazords and all the other cool stuff in this chapter. Thanks to everyone for supporting this awesome fic. _

**Chapter 6**

**A New Threat Arises**

The B-Squad Rangers stood before the A-Squad's newest weapon the all-powerful Delta Rogue Megazord the mammoth fighting machine towered over the other Rangers' zords.

"That thing's huge!" said Syd.

"That's like a Megazord on steroids." Said Sky.

"Don't tell me your scared Sky." Jack said over the intercom.

"Course not, I just don't want to be under that thing." He replied.

"Guys come on." Said Z.

"Pull it together Rangers." Said Doggie.

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Come on guys you can do this!" Zek said to no one.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" said Jack.

"SWAT Megazord formation!" they said.

The zords got into formation and began to form the Megazord. The Red SWAT Flyer's wings retract and the rear of the jet folded down to form the upper legs. The Blue SWAT Flyer split itself in half a charge of lightning kept the two pieces linked until they hovered in position over the Red SWAT Flyer. The Green SWAT Flyer did the same and the Pink and Yellow Flyers hovered just below the Green Flyer. The five zords came together forming their respective body parts. The Red one forming the body, the blue forming the arms, the green flyer forming the lower legs and pink and yellow forming the feet. The arms and cockpit of the Red SWAT flyer fold over and the head rose out of the chest and swiveled around eyes glowing. The SWAT Megazord flew in a loop and stood before the enemy.

"Shadow Patrol Megazord!" said Cruger.

The Corvette races down the street with sirens blazing. The hood separates from the rest of the car and a protective steel plate replaces it. The front end of the car lifts up into the air backwards and flips over forming the legs. The doors and side panels form the arms. As the car's exhaust pipes ignite and guide the Megazord into the upright standing position. The rear folds back allowing the head to come up out of the chest. The red and blue police lights detach from the roof and reattach to the arms of the Megazord while the hood forms the chest. Rays of light emanate from under the hood once it forms the shield. The head rose above the shield and took on the appearance of the Shadow Ranger's helmet; the eyes glow yellow as the Megazord came to life.

"OmegaMax Megazord!" cried Sam.

The massive exhaust pipes rocket the motorcycle zord into the upright standing position on its front end. As the long silver pipes lower and become the arms. The head swivels around from under the tail end of the bike. The front of the bike detached and spun around becoming the legs of the Megazord. The giant fist-like handlebars connect to either side of the rear tire forming the chest. Finally the dark red visor rises up exposing the face of the Megazord and completed its transformation.

The three Megazords stood in the middle of downtown to face the evil Rangers.

"Let's make this quick and painful. Fire cannons!" said Charlie.

The Delta Rouge fired its shoulder cannons at the Megazords.

"Look out!" yelled Doggie.

The SWAT Megazord flew straight up as Doggie and Sam took cover behind some buildings.

"Take them down!" said Charlie.

The Delta Rouge charges the OmegaMax and Shadow Patrol as the two came out of hiding. The Delta Rogue punched Doggie's megazord in the chest and knocked it back a few steps as Sam came at them with his sabers and struck the Delta Rogue across the chest but this did little to faze them and punched the OmegaMax in the chest before throwing his zord to the ground. Doggie got back in the fight but the Delta Rogue overpowered him and threw him back, just then the SWAT Megazord dropped in from the sky with a series of powerful kicks knocking the Delta Rogue back. The dark Megazord fired its cannons at close range nailing the SWAT point blank knocking it flat.

The OmegaMax and Shadow Patrol were back on their feet. And decide to double team them. The OmegaMax transformed into its final stage and used its Spinout Attack. With Doggie following close behind him, the right fist on the Shadow Patrol began to spin rapidly giving off an orange-yellow glow. The OmegaMax launched itself into the air and attacked the A-Squad head on with its spinning blade attack. The attack did little damage to the Megazord, then in a surprise move Doggie came in right behind the OmegaMax with its Tornado Fist attack and hit em dead center. Electricity surged through the megazord as the force of the attack sent the Delta Rogue sliding back. Explosions went off in rapid succession all across the Megazord's chest. Sparks flew inside the A-Squad's cockpit the Delta Rogue staggered backward. Just then the SWAT Megazord propels itself into the air behind Doggie's Megazord and flipped through the air and slammed its heel into the Megazord's chest causing further damage to the Delta Rogue. Lightning surged throughout the Megazord as it went down. The SWAT Megazord looked down at the fallen machine.

"Don't count us out yet!" said Charlie.

The Delta Rogue fired its cannons knocking the SWAT Megazord off its feet.

"Impossible!" said Shadow Ranger.

The Delta Rouge struggled to get up and was back on its feet.

"How are we supposed to stop it?" said Sam.

"I'm going to try something new. Activating SWAT Megazord saber." Said Jack.

The megazord reached behind its back and a bright flash of light as it pulled a saber from the middle of its back. And held out the sword for all to see.

"You think that toy's going to stop us?" said Charlie.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Replied Jack.

"Do it!" said Sky.

The rockets fire on the SWAT Megazord propelling them towards the A-Squad. The Megazord swung it's blade. The Delta Rogue caught it in the air. The SWAT struggled to free the sword.

"Is that all you got?" asked Charlie.

The Delta Rogue punched the SWAT Megazord in the chest and knocked it back a couple of steps. The Delta Rogue advanced and struck the Megazord again with its right fist and then again with the left. The SWAT Megazord staggered backward. The Rangers give a battle yell and charge the Delta Rogue and stuck it across the chest with one passing sweep. The Delta Rogue staggered back as the SWAT turned around holding the sword above it's head and brought it down on the Rogue Megazord's chest causing the evil machine to stagger back another step. Doggie ambushed them from behind punching the Megazord in the back. The OmegaMax ran by and slashed its side with its twin swords. The Delta Rogue spun around as the SWAT attacked them again getting them twice across the chest with its sword. The Shadow Patrol attacked the Megazord's blind spot. The Delta Rogue came back around and struck the Shadow Patrol in the back with its massive wings. The Rogue Megazord then opened fire on the SWAT Megazord knocking it back a couple of steps. The SWAT Megazord leaned on its sword as the OmegaMax went in to attack it. The Delta Rogue threw an uppercut punch knocking the OmegaMax back. The Delta Rogue then fired at the OmegaMax point blank knocking the White Ranger's zord to the ground. The Shadow Patrol charged the evil Megazord only for the A-Squad to pick it up and throw the Shadow Ranger's zord threw the air. The Megazord landed hard on its back. The Delta Rogue stepped on the megazord's chest with its massive foot. Sparks flew as they stomped down on the Shadow Ranger's Megazord. The OmegaMax charged the Delta Rogue from behind with sabers drawn. The A-Squad saw him coming and fired its jet rocket the OmegaMax walked right into it and was caught up in the blaze. The OmegaMax fell to the ground.

"Sam!" yelled Jack.

"You monster!" yelled Doggie.

"I'm OK guys, I can't believe I walked into that." Sam told them.

"I've had enough of these guys. SWAT Megazord Saber power up!" said Sky.

The SWAT Megazord drew the sword around in a circle and held the sword at its side as lighting flowed into the blade. Eyes glowing the Megazord held the sword over its left shoulder and swung at the evil Megazord. The energy blade slashed through the megazord, electricity flew as the evil machine staggered back sparks and explosions erupted from its chest.

"Time to finish it!" yelled Jack.

The Megazord powered up the sword a second time and struck them down. The Delta Rogue Megazord short circuited as it staggered backwards explosions shot out of its chest as the Delta Rogue began to lose power. Sparks flew inside the cockpit of the megazord.

"Eject!" yelled Charlie.

Once the Shadow Patrol Megazord was back on its feet Doggie charged the Delta Rouge with his Cyclone Fist attack finishing it off. The Delta Rouge exploded scattering all five zords in different directions. The zords were heavily damaged the A-Squad Rangers landed in the street below. Zek dropped down in front of them.

"This isn't over." The Red Ranger said.

"I think it is." Zek said as he held out his morpher to judge them.

"Think again!" Ivan drew his sidearm and shot the Zek's hand knocking the morpher away.

The Rangers teleported away before he could do anything. The B-Squad Rangers along with Doggie and Sam ran over to him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"They got away." Zek told them.

Later on the ship Grumm was less than pleased with the A-Squad.

"I can't believe you lost to the Rangers! That's twice you've been defeated by them." He shouted.

"It wont happen again master." Charlie shook her head.

"No it wont." He said circling the group.

"Grimjor bring in The Evil." He ordered.

"Huh?" the team looked up to see Prince Grimjor bring in a small box with the SPD badge on it.

"How did you get that?" David pointed at the logo on the box.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"It is an ancient rock called The Evil. It is the most powerful thing known to alienkind." Grumm explained.

"What kind of rock?" Charlie said a little hesistant.

Grumm turned around to face the A-Squad Red Ranger.

"I'm very glad you asked. The Evil is a rock taken from the depths of Hell." He said.

The Rangers eyes lit up at the mentioning of it.

"How is that possible?" Bailton asked.

"An ancient demon once picked up a common stone from the abyss and brought it up to the human world. The demon used the power to level mountains and societies and had nearly destroyed the planet. A heavenly warrior defeated the demon and entrusted the rock to a sole guardian by the name of Griffowitz and protected it for the next 2000 years. A while back a Vampiranoid stole it from the shopkeeper and used it to make himself stronger he was in turn defeated by the B-Squad Rangers. A few days ago I sent some of my associates to take care of Griffowitz and that is how I acquired the stone." Grumm told them.

"This is where you come in." said Grimjor.

The Krybots grabbed the A-Squad and held them down. The A-Squad Rangers struggled to break free but there were too many of them.

"What are you doing?" Charlie yelled.

"This!" Grumm pointed The Evil at the Rangers and stole their powers.

Streams of colored light shot out of their bodies and were being absorbed into the stone. The Rangers cried out in pain as their powers left them. The A-Squad overcome with pain dropped to their knees as he continued to drain them of their Ranger powers. David and Bailton collapsed on opposite ends, as Rachael and Ivan were the next ones to fall Charlie could only look up at anger as he stole the last of their powers. Her vision blurred and collapsed on the floor in front of him. The evil monarch laughed at the plight of the defeated team.

"Take them away." Ordered Grumm.

The robotic foot soldiers picked up the former lackeys and took them downstairs to the ship's dungeon. Grumm tossed the rock to his son.

"You know what to do." He told his son.

"I know exactly." Replied Grimjor.

"What are you going to do with that?" Broodwing asked.

"Watch and see." Grumm told the bat.

Grimjor pressed his hands against the rock as it started to glow. Rays of colored energy burst forth from the rock and overtake his body. His power began to grow as lightning coursed through his entire body. Meanwhile down in the dungeon the Troobian soldiers dumped the A-Squad into a pit, the Rangers hit the floor with a collective thud. Charlie rolled on her back and looked up at them.

"You can't do this to us!" she shouted.

"Watch us." A Blue Head shot back.

The Krybots then closed the hatch leaving the A-Squad to themselves. Their powers depleted, the Rangers didn't even have the strength to stand. Little did they know their problems had just begun, laid sprawled out across the floor Ivan was the first to notice something was amiss. He thought he smelled something, looking up at the vents his worst fears were confirmed.

"They're trying to gas us!" he said.

Charlie and the others looked up at the vents and saw the green gas being introduced into the air. They couldn't believe it had come to this. Back at SPD Headquarters alarms were going bizerk as teams in the Command Center scrambled to figure out the source of the alert.

"Kat what's going on?" asked Doggie.

"A massive power spike has just been detected, the systems are going crazy." She said as she tried to pinpoint the source.

Dr. Manx shook her head in disbelief.

"Its not even on the planet." she said.

Cruger spun around to face Kat.

"What?" he said.

The bay doors flew open as Jack and others rushed into the Command Center.

"What's happening?" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Z.

"Our sensors have picked up a massive power spike in space." Cruger said.

"That must be huge. Our scanners don't even cover outer space." Said Syd.

Bridge looked back at Syd before turning his attention to Cruger.

"Any idea what it is sir?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Kat's working on that right now." He responded.

"Whatever it is its huge." She told them.

"Uh is this a bad time to ask about my zord?" said Zek.

"Not now Zek!" she growled.

"I'll take that as a no." He said meekly.

"I suggest you leave Dr. Manx alone while she's trying to concentrate. That goes for all of you." Suggested Doggie.

Meanwhile back on Grumm's battle ship the A-Squad was losing the battle to stay conscious. Ivan crawled over to Rachael opening his jacket and allowing her to bury her head in his chest to help her breathe easier. David and Charlie reached out and grabbed each other's hand. While Bailton was left to his own devices, using the gills on his neck to filter out the air. However his amphibian qualities wouldn't be enough to save him. The A-Squad was running out of time.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Ivan yelled.

Back at SPD headquarters Kat had finally located the source of the disturbance.

"Sir I think you may take a look at this." she said.

The team looked up at the monitor and saw Grimjor on Earth.

"Come on out Power Rangers. Come and face your doom!" he told them.

"If he's looking for a fight, he's got it." said Jack.


	7. Grimjor Strikes Back!

_Author's Note: Hey what up guys, this is White Avalanche Ranger with the next chapter in our story. I cooked up this baby over the weekend and I hope that everyone appreciates it. Let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 7**

**Grimjor Strikes Back**

"Come on out and face me Rangers." Grimjor said on the monitor.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets. Come on B-Squad." Said Jack.

"I'm coming with you." Said Zek.

"Be careful Rangers, we do not know what he's capable of." Said Doggie.

"We'll take our chances." Said Jack as and the rest of the team left the command center.

Doggie touched his chin with his finger and thumb.

"Do you it's a good idea to send them out there?" asked Kat.

"I don't know." Said Cruger.

A while later the Power Rangers arrived in the city amidst the chaos of citizens running for their lives. The Rangers took their fighting stances as Grimjor approached them.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Power Rangers." He said.

"We're here to take you in." said Sky.

Grimjor smirked and told them. "Give it your best shot."

"Ready!" Jack yelled taking out his morpher.

"Ready!" his team yelled.

Zek took his morpher from his shoulder. Grimjor fired a blast at the Rangers

"S.P.D.Emergency!"

"Alpha Power!"

The blast detonated in the background as the Rangers stood without flinching. Jack flipped open his morpher the SPD badge lit up and shot out of the morpher in bright red. A flurry of flames surrounded the Rangers each in their respective color. The flames spun around the team as the morphed into the Power Rangers as their helmets came together and their visors flipped down covering their faces. The Rangers jumped high in the air out of the firestorm and dropped in to attack Grimjor. The Troobian prince was ready for them with his scythe drawn the Rangers they dropped in on him from all sides with their swords and blasters drawn and attack him all at once. Grimjor with a swing of his scythe knocked them all back and went to take on Jack by himself. The Red Ranger was ready for him with his Delta Blasters drawn he blocked Grimjor's scythe with the underside of his blaster and punched the Troobian prince in the side sparks flew as he staggered back. Jack did a side kick knocking him back even further. Sky and Bridge attacked him with swords drawn. Grimjor struck Sky's midsection with his scythe. Bridge jumped over him and fired an energy blade from his DeltaMax Saber. The emerald energy wave hit the ground in front of Grimjor sent him tumbling across the floor.

Jack launched himself into the air over Sky's shoulder and fired his laser pistols at Grimjor. By this time Grimjor had enough and deflected the beams with his scythe and sent them back at Jack knocking him out of the air. The girls got in on it and tag teamed Grimjor with their swords. Grimjor blocked the blades with his scythe and swung knocking both Syd and Z to the ground. Zek jumped over them and swung his Silverizing taking Grimjor on all on his own. The Troobian blocked the weapon and got Zek across the chest with his scythe. Zek staggered back a bit. But it wasn't enough to stop him as he got back in there only to be struck again by Grimjor. He came after him a third time Grimjor grabbed his blade and his armor picked him up and threw Zek over his shoulder. The Kayoian landed with a thud as he struggled to get up. Grimjor lifted up his foot to step on Zek only to have him roll away to safety. Grimjor's foot smashed the concrete where the Silver Ranger once lay. Zek got to one knee but was kicked in the chest by Grimjor. He flew for several yards before crashing into some potted plants that lay against a stone wall next to a staircase. Grimjor fired a blast from his scythe; Zek scurried to get out of the way barely dodging the laser blast that destroyed the wall. Grimjor powered up his scythe dark purple energy flowed through the blade. Grimjor swung and struck the ground with his scythe that cracked the pavement and sent out a crushing energy wave towards Zek with little time to react. The balcony gave and with it sent Zek crashing to the ground several stories below.

"Zek!" yelled Jack.

"No!" yelled Z.

Jack held out his arms and in a flash of blinding red light RIC appeared in cannon mode. Grimjor turned around in time to see Jack fire at him. The blast caught him off guard but did nothing more than throw him off balance. Jack fired again and sent Grimjor flying through the air. While this was happening Z and Sky went down to check on Zek. The Blue and Yellow Rangers jumped off what was left of the balcony and landed to find him lying on a pile of rubble.

"Zek are you all right?" Z asked.

The Silver Ranger groaned as they helped him up. He rolled over and landed face down. Sky and Z squat down to help him up.

"I've had better. Did anybody get the number of that truck?" he replied.

Zek dropped to his knees once again exhausted his teammates caught him.

"He's going to pay for that! Stay here, I'm going after Grimjor." said Sky.

"OK." Said Z.

The Blue Ranger jumped to the top of the balcony to rejoin the battle. Jack still had the Canine Cannon aimed at Grimjor and was moving in on him. Grimjor fired an energy blast from his hand at Jack throwing the Canine Cannon in the air. Grimjor sprung to his feet and raced towards Jack with blinding speed slashing the Red Ranger repeatedly across the chest and back as he raced past him. Jack dropped to his knees the Canine Cannon dropped out of the sky and into Grimjor's hands.

"No!" yelled Jack.

"Now let's see how you like it!" he said firing the rifle.

Sky raced to save Jack but they were both caught up in the blast and propelled through the air. Grimjor held the cannon at his side as Syd and Bridge jumped in. Grimjor flipped the cannon backwards across his shoulder and fired without even looking Syd and Bridge were caught in the blast and knocked flat. Grimjor turned around to see them lying on the ground and taunted him as he carried the rifle.

"Leave…them…alone." growled Zek.

Grimjor turned to see the Yellow Ranger holding up the Silver Ranger.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"You ready?" Zek asked Z.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled.

"Do it!" he yelled.

Z ran towards Grimjor like she was the fastest woman alive. Grimjor aimed but did a back flip kicking the cannon out of his hands. The cannon flipped through the air distracting him long enough. Zek fired his blaster at Grimjor nailing him in the chest. Zek then ran towards him and flipped through the air with a skull smashing roundhouse kick smashing his right ankle into Grimjor's brow knocking him flat on his back. Zek dropped and Z landed beside each other. The Canine Cannon landed 20 feet away from Grimjor without sustaining any damage.

"Nice one Zek!" said Z.

"Thanks Z!" he said.

By this time the rest of the team had regrouped around Zek and Z.

"Good job." Said Jack.

"Great job Zek!" yelled Syd.

"Nicely done!" said Bridge.

Sky stepped in front of the other Rangers to face Grimjor. The cracks on his skull were beginning to heal.

"You're coming with us!" Sky pointed and took out his morpher to judge Grimjor.

"Don't count me out just yet Blue Ranger." He said.

Sky stepped forward undeterred by his comment and activated his morpher.

"Judgment!" he said.

The badge flipped open and went into Judgment Mode, a giant timer ticked down as an "X" and a "O" flashed back and forth scanning the Troobian prince and judging him for the crimes he committed. Buying Grimjor the ample time he needed to recover from his injuries when the scanner finally flashed "X" Grimjor saw his opportunity to strike. Sky went to activate the morpher's containment function. As it sent out a plasmatic blast Grimjor picked up his scythe and blocked it sending it right back at Sky and found himself captured within his own card.

"Sky!" yelled Syd.

"Hey! What the?! Let me out of here!" Sky yelled.

"I don't believe it!" said Jack.

Grimjor blasted the card with his scythe and sent it flying high into the air with Sky screaming. The Rangers looked on as he flew helplessly through the air.

"I got him!" Yelled Jack.

The Red Ranger jumped up to grab him, but Grimjor intercepted him and took him out. Grabbing Sky's card and taunted the Rangers. Zek grabbed him from behind and tried prying it from out of his hands. But at the same time was close to ripping Sky's card in half and could be heard screaming as they tried to pry it out of each other's hands.

"Hey! Hey! Guys take it easy! Ahh! Your killing me! You're going to rip me in half!" he yelled.

"Sorry Sky!" Zek said.

"Sorry? I'm going to show you sorry when I get out of here I'm going to kick your…ow! Hey! Ow!" Sky yelled.

"That's enough!" Jack said reaching for his morpher.

"S.P.D. Battlyzer!" he cried.

RIC reactivated and resumed his canine form launching the Magna Morpher from the compartment in his back.

"Cyber Mode!" Jack said pressing a button.

The stage one Battlyzer armor responded covering everything but his chest. And I mean everything. Jack swung his sword with the SPD lettering in the background.

The Red Ranger ran towards Grimjor and Zek energizing his sword and striking Grimjor in the back. The Troobian Prince staggered a bit but maintained his grip on Sky's card. Jack swung his sword repeatedly striking him in the back and sides many times before he finally wrangled lose the card.

"No!" yelled Zek.

Jack jumped in the air delivering a powerful kick in the chest. Knocking Grimjor back several steps. Jack spun sideways in the air with his sword drawn and came close to striking Grimjor a second time but was met with a spinning kick and was cartwheeled to the ground. Jack got up refusing to give up. He went after him again. Grimjor fired an energy blast from his hand. Jack counters it with his sword before casting it off to the side. While they were both distracted Bridge flipped through the air and snatched the card out of Grimjor's hand thrusting himself off the Troobian's shoulder and landed safely behind him to the Grimjor's shock.

"Nice one Bridge!" yelled Jack.

Grimjor stretched out his arms and fired energy blasts at both of them sending both Rangers to the ground. Bridge took out his morpher and freed Sky from his containment card. Sky was restored to normal height in his civilian form.

"Thanks Bridge. Now I know how they feel." Sky said.

"Anytime." Replied the Green Ranger.

Sky then turned his attention to Grimjor his face drew up into a scowl.

"This one's all mine." He said reaching for his morpher.

"S.P.D Emergency!" he called.

The morpher flipped open revealing his bright blue badge turning him into the Blue Ranger. The morpher activated once more as he converted to SWAT Mode.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against me?" Grimjor asked.

"Guess we'll to find out. DeltaMax Saber V2!" Sky said calling upon his weapon.

Pointing his sword at the Troobian Prince the Blue SWAT Ranger charged Grimjor at breakneck speed. Grimjor fired a bolt of lightning from his hand hitting Sky in the chest. And was swept off his feet and hit the ground hard.

"Sky!" yelled Syd.

The Red Ranger got to his feet.

"All right I've had enough of this. Its time to finish it!" said Jack.

RIC was once again at Jack's side as they ran towards Grimjor. The Red Ranger and the robot canine rocketed into the air as they entered the second stage of the Battlyzer. The robot canine transformed into a heavier suit of armor that fitted over Jack's chest and legs while the head and backbone formed the giant red sword the Battlyzer's primary weapon. With the transformation complete Jack spun around showcasing the armor.

"Sonic Mode!" yelled Jack.

Wasting no time Jack powered up his saber. His sword and visor glowed bright red and swung his weapon bringing it to full power.

"Fire!" he yelled.

Jack spun and launched himself into the air. RIC barked as they flew up. Coming out of the turn he held the sword over his left shoulder and swung the blade releasing all of its energy on Grimjor. The atomic energy blade flew out of the sword bombarding Grimjor with all of its might. A second wave decended upon him but it didn't work. The energy blades hit the ground triggering a massive explosion behind him but Grimjor came out of it unscathed. Jack dropped out of the sky and brought his massive blade down on Grimjor, but the Troobian prince caught the sword with his hands and kicked Jack in the chest breaking the sword in half and fired a concentrated energy blast at close range. Jack was thrown back by the powerful blast having breached the armor and triggering a massive explosion giving Jack no chance of escape. The massive fireball swallowed him whole as his team looked on in shock. Surprisingly their leader survived but his Ranger powers were completely destroyed as the remnants of his Ranger costume were held by his ruined cadet uniform underneath, the entire left side of his Ranger suit was sheered off and supported by the right shoulder with his ripped shirt and tattered jacket underneath with large rips in the knees of both costumes. The Red Ranger crawled with the last of his vanishing strength. His Ranger helmet was cast aside. Half of the mask had been destroyed and a small section of it was on fire. The rest of the B-Squad quickly gathered around him in order to protect him from Grimjor.

"We have to get out of here." Sky took out his morpher.

"Commander teleport us now!" he yelled.

The 6 Rangers became beams of light and flew back to the Command Center. Materializing inside the base Kat quickly attended to Jack laying on the floor.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Grimjor destroyed the Battlyzer." Said Sky.

"My God I've never seen anyone like this!" she said.

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Said Sky.

A few hours later Jack lay in a hospital bed on oxygen. Finding it hard to breathe Jack removed his mask and breathed freely.

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living." Said Sky.

Jack looked up and saw his team standing around him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Grimjor destroyed the Battlyzer and nearly destroyed you. He fried your Ranger powers as well." Z explained.

"Its good to have you back." Said Doggie.

"Good to be back. What do you mean he fried my powers?" he asked.

"When you were hit by the blast your Ranger costume was completely destroyed." Explained Cruger.

"Lucky for you we have several backup morphers should something like this ever happen." Said Kat.

"Like the time I was kidnapped." Added Bridge.

"What about RIC?" asked Jack.

"Boom is in the process of rebuilding him. His repairs are 90 complete." Replied Cruger.

"Kat and Boom have worked round the clock putting him back together. I helped some." Remarked Bridge.

"You going to give him another upgrade?" asked Jack.

"Of course, what's the point of rebuilding him if we weren't going to give him another upgrade?" asked Bridge.

Jack chuckled at his friend's remark. Doggie rested a hand the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"Get some rest, you'll need It." He said.

"Thanks Commander." Said Jack.

_Author's Note: Due to an apparent lack of reviews the last chapter. I'm guessing its because I didnt include an author's note at the beginning and end. I decided to update this fic again over the weekend, I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this new chapter which sets the stage for what I have planned in the next chapter. Let me know what you think guys, please I really appreciate everyone's input on this. You may notice that the A-Squad didnt appear in this chapter which is not something I really planned. So I'm asking you, what should become of the A-Squad. What did you think of this chapter over all? Come on guys, I really want to hear what you think. _

_Please review (for real this time guys)_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	8. Vengence

_Author's Note: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger. I tried my best to get this ready before thanksgiving but it didnt exactly go according to plan. Anyway here's the next chapter of our story. I hope everyone likes it. You've wanted to see what became of the A-Squad now you'll find out. I cant believe we're up to 8 chapters already. _

**Chapter 8**

**Silver Vengence**

A few hours later on Grumm's ship the alien monarch and his henchmen went down to the dungeon to check on the A-Squad. When they got there they found the team sprawled out on the ground it seemed as though they'd been terminated.

"So are they dead?" Grimjor chucked.

The Troobian prince nudged his foot against Charlie's side the Red Ranger laid motionless.

"Sure seems that way." Emperor Grumm said.

The space monarch pressed the butt of his staff on Bailton's back there was no response from the Blue Ranger either. Broodwing kicked the Green Ranger in the side. Mora placed her foot on Ivan's left shoulder blade and stood over him in triumph. She turned to Rachael and smacked the Pink Ranger in the back of the head with her doll.

"Well they served their purpose. Let's get em out of here before they start stinking up the place." Grumm said.

"Not too bad an idea." Mora added.

"The cold darkness of space will be their burial ground." Broodwing injected.

Grimjor smiled as he looked up at the robotic foot soldiers that came into the room.

"Blue Heads get rid of this refuse." He told them.

"As you command Master." The Blue Head replied.

A quintet of Blue Head soldiers picked up the A-Squad and dragged them out of the prison. Back at the SPD Earth Headquarters the computers picked up a faint trace of energy. As usual Dr. Kat Manx was on the job.

"Sir I'm picking up a faint trace of Ranger energy." She told Cruger.

"Is it Grimjor?" the Sirian asked as he approached Kat.

"No, this energy signal is really weak. The computers can barely register it." She told him.

"Do you think it's the A-Squad?" he asked.

The Feliner turned to face him.

"It's possible." She told him.

The Commander pondered this for a moment and turned to Sky.

"Cadet Tate, I have an assignment for you. It seems as though our computers have picked up a faint trace of Ranger energy. I want you to investigate it and report back if you find anything." He instructed.

"Yes sir!" Sky saluted the extraterrestrial canine and left.

"Take the Blue SWAT Flyer." He told Sky.

"Yes Sir!" Sky called as he slipped through the Zord Bay Tube taking him straight to his vehicle.

A while later he was in Earth's orbit scanning for the energy signatures while at the same time dodging Grumm's sensors. After flying around for a while he was beginning to think the search was futile just then the council started to beep. It had located the source. As Sky flew deeper into space he found them.

"Oh no." he said to no one.

The A-Squad was floating motionless in the dead of space. He guided the flyer closer to them and gently positioned himself next to them. Opening the cockpit Sky leaned out in his civilian form. And fortunate the laws of physics don't really apply in this show. He reached out and attempted to grab Charlie but was just beyond his reach. Leaning farther out he shook her shoulder.

"Charlie, Charlie can you hear me?" he called out.

She lay facedown unresponsive.

"Ivan, David, Rachael, Bailton can anyone hear me?" he called out to the other Rangers.

Sky's heart was racing in all his years in SPD he had never been around this many dead bodies before, he could feel his pulse throbbing in his veins as he reached for his morpher. It was one of the few times he was truly afraid.

"Commander I found the A-Squad but…." His voice trailed off.

Cruger stood up listening intently on the message. Kat look on reluctant to hear the end sentence. Sky swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed the button on his morpher.

"…I don't think any of them survived." He concluded.

The Commander's jaw dropped. Kat was just as shocked. Even though they had betrayed SPD it was hard for everyone to except the A-Squad's fate. Kat bowed her head and looked away from the monitor tears welled up in secret not wanting to show any emotion in front of her boss. Cruger sighed somberly as he looked down at the controls and pressed a button.

"We'll send a shuttle. Return to base." He told Sky.

"Yes sir." He replied softly returning to his seat.

As he looked out at the fallen A-Squad he decided to offer up a eulogy for the team.

"You guys were the best of the best. Going through cadet training I looked up to you and strived to be part of your ranks. In spite of everything we've been through, you truly were the best even to the bitter end. You were all worthy adversaries. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, we could have made a heck of a team." He finished.

Turning his head away from the team he was about to close the cockpit when he heard a moan. One so soft he almost didn't register it. Looking back he saw the Charlie was breathing very raggedly. He pulled his morpher from his pocket so fast it almost slipped out of his hand.

"Commander I think they're alive. The Red Ranger is breathing; I repeat A-Squad Red is breathing!" he said.

At the same time he could hear groans coming from Ivan and David and then Bailton and Rachael they were starting to regain consciousness.

"Sir the A-Squad is alive! I repeat the A-Squad is alive!" he told them.

Cruger spun out and gave out the order.

"Kat send out a shuttle I want them their 5 minutes ago." He told her.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Attention all available C-Squad cadets, report to the shuttle bay immediately. C-Squad report to the shuttle bay immediately." She said through the intercom.

The lower level cadets scrambled to one of the SPD shuttles and flew out of the base. Sky sighed in relief and relaxed in his seat holding the morpher to his chest. A while later Jack woke up in his hospital bed. The Red Ranger rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, he felt his body reach its physical limit and fell back on his pillow and groaned to himself.

"Its about time you woke up." said Syd.

He turned and saw the Pink Ranger sitting next to his bed.

"Syd? How long you've been sitting there?" he asked.

"Not that long." She answered.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I had a bus dropped on me." He answered.

"Greyhound bus or Double Decker?" asked Bridge.

Jack gave his friend a weird look and saw Bridge standing next to the doorway behind Syd.

"Whatever's heavier." He shrugged.

"Well that depends a double decker would be heavier but then again on the other hand a Greyhound…"

"Bridge." Syd said in a 'not now' sort of tone.

"What? I'm just saying." He told her.

She smiled and turned to Jack shaking her head softly. Jack cracked a smile as well; he had to admit Bridge has a unique way to lighten any situation. Zek stuck his head in the room behind them.

"Hey guys they just found the A-Squad. There bringing them back to the base!" he told them.

The Red, Pink and Green Rangers looked at each other before the Silver Ranger took off down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" Syd called.

"I'm coming too." Said Jack.

"You couldn't even sit up a minute ago." Syd told him.

"Come on, let's get you in the wheelchair." Said Bridge.

"I am not going in a wheelchair!" he protested.

"Well it's either that or your not going at all." Syd told him.

Their leader sighed.

"All right, help me up." he told them.

Bridge and Syd got him out of bed and into the wheelchair and led him up the hallway.

"Come on faster!" he told Syd.

The Red Ranger then hijacked his own wheelchair and raced down the hallway forcing Bridge and Syd to race after him.

"Jack wait up!" Syd shouted.

Syd finally caught up to him and took over as she and Bridge raced towards the departure bay and were soon joined by all the other cadets in the base. Z ran along side Jack and Syd as everyone raced to see the A-Squad and whether or not they had been arrested. The shuttle pulled into the bay and landed. The doors opened, to everyone's surprise the A-Squad was being led away in stretchers.

"What happened to them?" Syd asked.

Sky slipped in unnoticed.

"I found them floating like that in space. Grumm must have tried to kill them." He informed the team.

"What?" Jack said in disbelief.

"That's just low. Even for Grumm." Added Z.

"Yeah but in a way I shouldn't be surprised." Said Sky.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" asked Syd.

"I don't know guys. I mean I thought they were dead when I first got there. They were breathing on their own when the C-Squad came." He told them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jack.

"I think a better question is, what can we do?" said Sky.

While this was going on Grimjor was planning his next attack on the city. After discussing it with his father he teleported down to earth. The Troobian Prince then grew to giant size to terrorize the city. The A-Squad lay in stasis in the SPD infirmary ward, Zek was on his way down there to check on the team when the alarms sounded. With no choice but to answer the call he ran towards the command center.

"Sir, what's happening?" he asked as the others rushed in.

"Grimjor is attacking the city once again." Doggie informed them.

"Come on out and fight!" he taunted.

Zek growled as he glanced at the Troobian prince on screen he was seething in anger.

"We better get out there." Said Sky.

"No I'll handle it!" Zek told them.

The Silver Ranger turned back to the monitor.

"This one's all mine. On your orders Commander." He asked.

Doggie looked back at him as if to question his logic.

"I have to make him pay for what he did to the A-Squad." Zek answered.

"All right. Be careful." Cruger replied.

Zek nodded.

"Kat is my zord ready?" he asked her.

"Its on-line." She told him.

"Sweet. Thank you sir." Zek said.

"Go get him." said Cruger.

"All right."

Zek tore his morpher from the Velcro strap on his left shoulder and held out the long slender silver morpher.

"Alpha Power!" he yelled.

Pressing a button on the side of the morpher. The cover flipped up exposing the police badge and light bar underneath. The light bar flashed bright red while the badge glowed brilliant silver. Streams of blue, white and silver light shot past him as he began his morph sequence. Zek's Ranger form was projected from the badge, as the suit broke apart and fused to his body. The golden body armor quickly attached itself to his silver jumpsuit as the front and back of his Ranger helmet came together the visor flipped down completing the transformation.

"S.P.D. Silver!" he yelled with the police badge in the background.

"Opening zord bay tube." Said Kat as one of the consuls flipped open to reveal the entryway to the zord bay.

Zek grabbed a hold of the pipe above him and slid down to where his zord was being kept. Once inside Zek powered up the zord pressing a series of buttons and putting his morpher in its designated place as the engines and systems came to life. Pushing down on the joystick the Mega Winger rolled out of the zord bay. The front of the base opened up and a ramp shot out of it ready to launch the Mega Winger into the air.

"Mega Winger take flight!" he yelled.

The huge glider zord flew out of the base its wings unfurled as it climbed the ramp. The rockets fire launching the Mega Winger into the air to take on Grimjor, the Troobian prince saw the space glider coming towards him and fired a series of energy blasts from his scythe. The glider did a barrel roll to avoid the blasts and returned fire from the massive gun barrels on the wings, direct hit. Grimjor staggered back as the Mega Winger went into a power climb and began its transformation sequence. In an instant the cockpit flipped down and became the arms while the rear of the space explorer became the legs. The head rose up out of the chest revealing a black visor with a gold band going across the head of the Megazord. The Mega Wingerzord dive-bombed Grimjor and fired its Wing Blaster at the evil heir. The blasts were powerful enough to send Grimjor back several steps. The wings detach from the back of the Megazord and became its own weapon. Zek threw the wing blaster like a boomerang at the Troobian. The Wing Blaster glowed brilliant yellow in mid-flight and struck him across the chest. The wing blaster returned to Zek and threw it again at Grimjor it struck him again in the back before retreating back to Zek who caught the weapon in the air.

"I see the mighty Silver Ranger has come out of hiding." Said Grimjor.

"Your going to wish you never met Me." Said Zek as he went in for another attack.

The Mega Wingerzord charged Grimjor flailing its Wing Blaster around like a club. The two met in the midst of the battlefield and clashed. Zek swung his weapon at Grimjor that was blocked by his scythe. Grimjor slashed the Megazord's side with said weapon and ran past him. Zek spun around to face him once more Prince Grimjor fired a couple of energy blasts from his scythe getting Zek's zord in the chest. Sparks flew from its chest as it staggered back, refusing to lose any more ground to him.

"You're going down Grimjor!" Zek yelled charging him once again.

"I'm not going anywhere!" replied Grimjor.

"Oh yes you are!" the Silver Ranger yelled.

And struck Grimjor across the side with a running slash. He spun and struck Grimjor across the back with a diagonal strike. Grimjor turned around and blocked the third on-coming attack with the handle of his scythe and fired a massive energy blast from his mouth knocking Zek's zord to the ground.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" he yelled getting back in the fight.

"Give it your best shot!" Grimjor yelled charging the Silver Ranger.

The Mega Wingerzord charged him back, but Grimjor was faster and struck the Megazord in the side with a running slash just as Zek had done to him prior. The Megazord spun around Grimjor held his scythe above his head and brought it down on the Megazord's chest. He got him again carving a gash in the Megazord's chest plate. The Mega Wingerzord staggered back as smoke began to pour from the gash. It was beginning to heat up in the cockpit he couldn't take another hit like that. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice as Grimjor came at him again. Zek fired his blaster at Grimjor point blank but missed. Grimjor held the scythe straight up and leading to a vertical slash the Megazord was taking on heavy damage. Grimjor fired his eye lasers knocking the Mega Wingerzord back even further. If he didn't do something this battle was going to be over very soon. Time for the big guns Zek pressed the button on his morpher calling in reinforcements.

"Magna Defenderzord go!" he yelled.

Just then a large machine reminiscent of the Max Solarzord descended from the clouds and blasted Grimjor with its lasers knocking the Troobian heir back. Putting considerable distance between the two. The Mega Wingerzord held itself up using its Wing Blaster as a crutch.

"MagnaDrive Megazord!" he yelled.

The Mega Wingerzord launched itself into the air as it joined up with the Magna Defenderzord. The larger shuttlezord split itself into five different sections as the new Megazord began to form. The four main sections of the Magna Defenderzord became the new arms and legs of the Megazord fitting over the Mega Wingerzord, the back of the Magna Defenderzord became the wings, a new chest plate covered the front of the damaged Mega Wingerzord and the cockpit subdivided revealing the new golden helmet of the Megazord with a pair of wing like projections on both sides of the helmet. The cockpit folded over and attached to the back of the Megazord. The MagnaDrive Megazord was black with blue solar mirrors covering various ends of the Megazord. The hips and thighs of the Mega Wingerzord were the only things that were visible under the massive armor. The new Megazord touched down in front of Grimjor.

"Say hello to my little friend." Zek remarked.

"You think that heap will be enough of a challenge?" Grimjor shot back.

"Your about to find out." Replied Zek.

The Megazord crossed its arms in an "X" and unfurled them ready to face him. Grimjor charged the MagnaDrive head-on with scythe in hand.

"Solar Fusion Ray!" commanded Zek.

The large blue solar panels on the MagnaDrive lit up and fired a powerful blast of energy that enveloped the Troobian Prince and sent him flying knocking him flat for the first time in the battle. Grimjor was back up apparently unimpressed by the megazord's power.

"Not bad kid. But let's see how you deal with real power!" he yelled.

Grimjor summoned up a gigantic thunderstorm as a bolt of crimson lightning shot down out of the clouds and powered up his scythe. Grimjor swung the weapon unleashing a tremendous energy wave at the Megazord. The MagnaDrive absorbed the blast undeterred and advanced towards him. Grimjor jumped back in shock.

"I don't get it that should have roasted you!" he yelled.

"What was that you were saying about real power?" Zek asked.

The Megazord continued towards him as Grimjor continued to back away from the massive machine.

"Solar Pulse!" called Zek.

A series of short powerful laser beams fired from the mirrors on its legs at Grimjor that knocked the Troobian prince back to the ground. The end was drawing near.

"Time to finish it!" said Zek.

The rockets fired on the legs of the Megazord as the massive machine launched itself at Grimjor and lashed out with a series of powerful punches that knocked him back with each hit. Grimjor was quickly losing ground as Zek pounded away at him. Each hit more aggressive than the last. Grimjor tried his best to defend himself but couldn't keep up with the barrage of power punches. Zek hit the thrusters propelling the megazord into the air with a flying kick that leveled Grimjor. The megazord landed in front of him ready to finish the battle. Combining the Wing Blaster with the Magna Shooter a wrist mounted cannon on the Megazord's right arm forming the Magna Crossbow aiming the weapon at Grimjor.

"This battle is over." Said Zek.

"For now maybe, but let me assure you. This isn't the end of it Silver Ranger." Grimjor fired a blast at the megazord throwing it off balance allowing the Troobian time to escape.

Zek smacked his hand against the council in frustration. Back at SPD headquarters the Silver Ranger voiced his annoyance.

"I let him get away." He told Cruger.

"That's all right Zek we'll get him next time. But we have more pressing matters at hand." Doggie told him.

Down in the hospital ward the A-Squad Rangers lay in stasis.

"What are we going to do with them once they wake up?" asked Syd.

"I don't know Syd." Jack said sitting

_AN: All right so I wasnt too happy with the way this one ended, but I just couldnt think of a good way to end the chapter. So yeah the A-Squad is alive but not exactly well at the moment. And we finally got to see Zek's new Megazords. So let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	9. Jack's Back!

_AN: All right, I'm back with the next chapter of our story. With Finals coming up, I thought I'd update as soon as I could for you guys to enjoy. I know its not exactly the best time of year to update, but hey you gotta make due with what you have right? Here's chapter 9 of Revelations of Silver. _

**Jack's Back**

After a week of recovery Jack stepped into the SPD Command Center in a new uniform. The Red Ranger walked casually up to the center counsel and announced his presence.

"What's new Commander?" he asked.

"Ah Cadet Landers its good to have you back." The Commander turned to face him.

"Yeah well after being laid up for about a week, its good to be back." Jack said.

The Red Ranger popped his neck and shoulders reliving about a week's worth of tension on his underused joints and muscles.

"So how do you feel?" asked Kat.

"I feel great. Though Syd was threatening to tie me down if I didn't stay in bed. She actually tried to at one point." He told them.

"So do you feel like resuming active Ranger duty?" asked Cruger.

"Are you kidding me? Check this out."

Jack did a series of punches and spinning kicks proving he was more than ready to get back to work. At that same time the rest of the group walked into the command center and saw him performing. The Red Ranger did a couple of sweeping kicks, jumping back to his feet and did a high kick, along with a couple of side punches. The Red Ranger did a spinning hand stand before doing a back flip landing on top of one of the computers. The rest of the B-Squad laughed and applauded at their leader. He smiled and jumped down from the council to rejoin his team.

"Very well Cadet Landers welcome back to active duty." Cruger announced.

The team wrapped their arms around him celebrating his return to the team.

"You want some more good news? The new Battlyzer is done." Kat told them.

"You redid the Battlyzer?" Jack said amazed.

"Well yes, putting RIC back together was one thing but figuring out a new Battlyzer to beat Grimjor is quite another. I had to start again from scratch and I think you'll like what I have in store. I got rid of all the old components and rebuilt the Battlyzer from the ground up." she told him.

Kat showed them the specs for the new Battlyzer on her electronic clipboard jaws dropped.

"That's awesome Kat!" Said Bridge.

"Wow." Said Sky.

"Kat, you've really outdone yourself." Z commented.

"That's incredible." Said Syd.

"Now that's a Battlyzer." Said Jack.

"That is truly incredible." Said Sam.

"You said it." Said Zek.

"Hmm, I cant wait to see that in action." Commented Cruger.

Just then the alarms went off a group of Troobian foot soldiers were on Earth. Jack turned his attention to the screen and then back to his team.

"Ready to get back in the spotlight?" asked Sky.

"You know it. Ready!" Jack yelled.

"Ready!" the team yelled back.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the team cried.

The Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow morphers lit up as the team went through their morphing sequences and their helmets came together. Jack's morpher lit up and held out the device as the police badge grew to adult size. The red squad leader held out his arms as he passed through the badge changing into the Red Ranger. The front of his helmet came together as the visor and mouthpiece flipped into place covering the Red Ranger's face and went into his signature pose.

"S.P.D. Red Ranger!" he cried.

The Rangers got to their patrol cycles and Delta Jeep peeling out of the parking garage and headed into the heart of town. The Troobians were robbing area businesses. Coming into the business district Jack launched his cycle into the air and did a one hand stand off the seat of his bike firing his Delta Blaster at the Troobians and stopping them dead in their tracks. The Patrol Cycle landed safely after he sat down on the bike. The others pulled into the business district and drew their weapons and fired at the ones that were still standing. The Krybots took cover behind some cars and returned fire. Jack put away his Delta Blaster and drew his DeltaMax Saber V2 pointing the crimson blade at the Troobians.

"Come get some!" he told them.

The Troobians remained behind the cars and kept firing. Jack blocked the laser beams with his sword and sent some of them flying back at them knocking a few of them to the ground. The Red Ranger jumped up on the hood of the car the Troobians were hiding behind and stepped on one's weapon. The Troobians answering the challenge dived at the car. Jack flipped backwards and fired his Delta Blaster at one of them. The Red Ranger then charged and pushed the car back with the Troobians still behind it trapping at least one of them. Three of them jumped over the top of the car and went to take him on.

"I've waited a long time for this!" Jack said making a fist.

The Troobians shot at him at point blank range. Jack did a back flip avoiding the gunfire. The Troobians attacked him two of them grabbed his legs but Jack overpowered them and sent the two robots flying one into a concrete wall the other into a chain length fence. The third one came after Jack; coming out of the back flip he punched the Krybot in the chest sparks flew as it staggered back. Jack threw in a spinning kick and sent the robot flying into some trash and debris. More of them came after him as the Rangers looked on amazed. With his Delta Saber in hand he slashed at one of them and fired his Delta Blaster at another. He did another roundhouse kick as two more came after him taking them down in one sweep. Another two jumped him from behind and held him down while one robot slashed at Jack's stomach. He dropped to his knees but used his weight to throw off the other Krybots; the one on his right didn't let go as easily. Jack twirled him across his shoulder and let the robot take a hit that was meant for him and pushed it away. He drew his Delta Blasters and fired his way out of the group and sends him skidding back on one knee. Despite his best efforts more of them kept coming.

"Now its our turn!" said Sky.

The Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow Ranger flipped over Jack and went to take on the remaining Krybots. Sky managed to dispatch several of them with his sword. Bridge flipped over the hood of a car and went hand to hand with several Krybots. Syd did a series of back flips not far from where Bridge was and took on a batch of Krybots herself and engaged a pair of them with her famous roundhouse kicks. Z launched herself over the shoulders of another Krybot grabbing the robot and catapulting it into the air. The robot smashed into a giant building sign and went to pieces. Jack managed to regain his strength picking himself up while the others made quick work of the remaining Krybots. Just then an Orange Head robot ambushed Jack as it slashed him across the chest with his sword. The Red Ranger fell back and clutched his chest.

"Hello old friend, remember me?" remarked the Orange Head.

"Not really." Replied Jack.

"Well I'm going to be the last thing you'll ever see." Taunted the Orange Head.

"I don't think so!" Jack said as he got to his feet.

"Let's mix!" he said.

The Orange Head charged Jack with its sword drawn. Jack drew his Delta Blasters once more and fired. The Orange Head blocked the beams with his sword charging up his weapon and sent out a blast of orange lightning at Jack knocking the Red Ranger back and disarming him. The Orange Head stood over him holding the edge of his sword in one hand pointing it at Jack.

"Your finished!" he said.

"Guess again Pumpkinhead!" Jack said.

Sky fired a laser blast hitting the Orange Head in the back. Seeing his chance Jack tackled the orange head robot pushing him back 20 yards and sent him crashing into the bucket of a backhoe. Sparks erupted from the robot's back as it cried out in pain its eyes glowing. The prongs on the edge of the bucket had pierced its back leaving several large gaps in the robot's armor. Jack threw the Orange Head 10 feet where it self-destructed.

"Now to help the others." He said.

By this time Grimjor had arrived on Earth yet again, this time with another monster in tow. The newest recruit resembled a toy robot; it was red and had a large gray mechanical claw with teeth. The robot monster resembled one of Grumm's larger machines. The monster had a light up chest and eyes and had a propeller adorning the top of his head. The Rangers regrouped in front of the city's newest threat.

"Not you again!" groaned Jack.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" said Sky.

"Not nearly enough Rangers, not nearly enough." Replied Grimjor.

"We'll see about that! We're shutting you down for good Grimjor!" Z pointed.

Grimjor smirked at the Rangers.

"As you said Yellow Ranger, we'll just have to see about that. See if you can survive my newest ally." Grimjor announced.

"Bring it on!" said Jack.

"He doesn't look so tough!" said Sky.

"Don't let appearances deceive you Rangers, my friend is far more dangerous than he appears!" Grimjor said at that moment Tektron went to attack the Rangers.

He truly was more dangerous than he appeared and attacked the Rangers using his supersonic speed. Sparks flew as he sped past them repeatedly striking them and knocking them to the ground Tektron rejoined his master's side. Grimjor laughed at the Rangers plight as Tektron fired a bolt of energy at the Rangers electrocuting them. The monster held up his arms pumping them up and down. Zek ran over to help the Rangers in his unmorphed form.

"Zek you need to get out of here!" cried Z.

"Not a chance, I'm not leaving you guys." He said reassuring them.

Zek turned to face the monster with the wind sweeping over him. Zek took his morpher from his shoulder and gave out his morphing call.

"Alpha Power!" he cried.

Zek flipped open his Dynamorpher exposing the police badge and flashing lightbar. The camera pans to a side shot over Zek holding out his morpher as blue and silver beams of light race past him his Ranger form is projected out of the morpher and fuses to his body in full Ranger gear. The camera pans to him facing forward as his Ranger helmet dropped down covering his face turning him into the SPD Silver Ranger.

Zek took an aggressive stance putting himself between the B-Squad Rangers and Tektron.

"Zek!" cried Z.

"Don't worry about me Z, I'll be just fine." he told her.

"Let's see what you got then!" said Tektron.

"Its not going to be pretty." Said Zek.

"We'll see about that!" cried Tektron.

The monster attacked Zek using its supersonic speed and managed to knock the hero back. Zek hit the ground next to his fellow Rangers. The Silver Ranger shook his head and got to one knee.

"Ok, let's try that again." he said getting up.

"Riot Blaster! Super Silverizer!" Zek cried.

The Silver Ranger called forth his A-Squad Rifle and his dad's legendary weapon and pointed the Riot Blaster at Tektron and fired. Tektron took off in a blur Zek turned and continued firing with both weapons. The laser bolts were right on the monster's heels as he dodged the laser fire. Zek held his gaze and kept firing without skipping a beat the monster led Zek around in a circle the Rangers had get clear of the laser blasts. Tektron raced past Grimjor and inadvertently drew his fire at the Troobian prince. Grimjor danced around trying to avoid the beams.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry boss!" Tektron yelled.

Zek chuckled as he pointed his Riot Blaster at Grimjor and his Super Silverizer at Tektron and fired simultaneously at both of them. The beam from the Riot Blaster knocked Grimjor flat while the Super Silverizer missed its mark by just inches.

"You're going to pay for that!" Tektron yelled as he went after Zek.

The Silver Ranger redirected his fire but Tektron anticipated it and fired 4 sets of rockets from his shoulders at Zek. The bombs hit and threw the Silver Ranger though the air and landed on the roof of a silver car before hitting the ground. He lost power and demorphed in front of the monster.

"Let's get in there!" said Jack.

"Right!" yelled the others.

The Rangers then converted to SWAT mode and went to take on Tektron themselves. But the monster used his super speed on them once again and left them sprawled on the ground.

"He's too fast, we don't stand a chance against him." said Sky.

"Look out!" yelled Jack.

Little bubbles of energy began to form in Tektron's robotic claw building up energy. Before they could even raise their defenses he let out a massive stream of energy and catapulted the Rangers into the air.

"No!" yelled Zek.

The Silver Ranger picked himself off the ground and went for his morpher.

"Oh no you don't!" Grimjor grabbed his hand and pried it away from his morpher.

The Troobian kicked him in the chest and knocked him to the ground, his Dynamorpher having been knocked from his shoulder landed not far from him. Zek dived for his morpher Grimjor fired a blast from his scythe Zek tumbled across his morpher as the blast went overhead and destroyed a car picking up his morpher Zek unfurled himself holding the morphing device up.

"Back to Action!" he called.

In an instant Zek had remorphed into the Silver Ranger. Zek drew his weapons and fired at Grimjor at close range and sent the monarch flying and went to join the other Rangers. But as he ran to them Tektron fired a burst of lightning at Zek's chest and knocked the Silver Ranger down, his Riot Blaster spun across the pavement landing just beyond his reach.

"This has gone on long enough!" yelled Jack getting to his feet.

At that moment RIC rushed in an attacked Tektron from behind and sent him spinning to the ground. The robot canine landed in front of the Rangers almost didn't recognize him. RIC 3.0 had a new paint job. He was painted bright red with gold stripes along the sides and silver legs. The cybernetic canine retained the look and appearance of the original RIC but with a few add-ons. The most notable aside from his new red and gold paintjob are his razor sharp teeth and blue visor. RIC barked signaling he was ready to help them.

"All right!" said Jack.

"Way to go Kat!" said Z.

"You ready to help us boy?" said Sky.

"I think he is." Said Syd.

"All right boy, let's show 'em what you can do." Jack told him.

RIC barked in response to the Red Ranger.

"S.P.D. Battlyzer!" called Jack.

RIC's eyes lit up and he launched the new Magna Morpher from his back to Jack's wrist. Meanwhile back at SPD headquarters Kat went to check on the A-Squad in the medical ward. To her surprise the A-Squad was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room but couldn't find any trace of them.

Jack pressed the button on his Magna Morpher and twisted the side throttle activating the Battlyzer. Beams of red and gold energy shot straight up enveloping the Red Ranger. It was then pieces of muscle-molded armor identical to his Red Ranger uniform started to appear and fitted over his standard Ranger suit giving him a more muscular appearance. Muscle molded chest and arms, muscle molded back and legs. The white lightning bolt on his chest became a raised clear plastic material with a deep blue cybernetic substance underneath. A pair of fully functional red and blue siren lights were imbedded in the shoulders and flashed in brilliance. The police badge on his right bicep also turned into a raised clear plastic substance. A pair of large red wrist mounted blasters with twin laser barrels and giant triangular blades on the outer forearm formed the Battlyzer's primary weapons. His outer thighs were covered with sheets of clear plastic material with SPD lettering adorning the sides in blue with the same cybernetic appearance underneath. With heavy armor plating over his shins and a pair of rocket boosters shielded his calves. The silver bands on the side of his helmet turned to gold and the siren lights changed from red to blue, the police badge on the front of his helmet also became gold completing the transformation. Jack swung the rapier sword from the previous Battlyzer Mode One with the SPD logo behind him.

"Battlyzer Punish Mode!" yelled Jack.

"Wow! Incredible!" said Syd.

"Nice." Bridge said.

"That's pretty impressive. I'll have to see if I can borrow that sometime." Said Sky.

"Not bad." Said Z.

"Man, that looks even better in person." Commented Zek.

Back at the Command Center Doggie was viewing the battle via satellite transmission.

"I have to say, that looks a lot better than the last one." He commented to himself.

At that time Kat rushed into the Command Center.

"We got a problem." She told him.

Back on the battlefield Jack ran toward Tektron in the new and improved Battlyzer, the robot monster was more than ready for him and rushed towards the middle of the battlefield. The Red Ranger drew back his fist and punched Tektron as hard as he could in the gut stopping the monster cold in his tracks. The force of the punch was so great it threw him back several feet before landing on his back. Tektron cradled his ribs looking up at Jack as he was rushing towards him. The Red Ranger jumped in the air and went to hit him Tektron flipped back as his fist punctured the earth. Tektron got away from him unscathed but this battle was far from over and they both knew it. Tektron ran towards Jack going on the offensive and threw a couple swings at the Red Ranger; Jack blocked them with ease and got him with a roundhouse kick. The monster retreated back a few steps.

"Come on!" said Jack.

"Very well!" replied Tektron.

The monster shot a bolt of lighting from his claw Jack ran towards him the arc of lightning deflected off his chest sending streaks of lightning everywhere and triggering explosions all around him. Jack jumped in the air and came down on the monster with a flying kick driving him into the ground. The monster managed to pull himself out and tackled him head-on. The two titans were locked in combat. Tektron powered up his claw and rammed Jack in the chest. Remarkably the attack went through electrocuting the Red Ranger a close range explosion knocked him back but was still standing.

"Feel my awesome power!" Tektron yelled.

The monster opened his claw to its fullest extent creating an energy sphere and launching it at Jack. The Red Ranger averted the blast by propelling himself into the air and fired his wrist-mounted lasers from above hitting their mark and taking him down. The monster fell flat on his back; by this time he had enough.

"That's it! I'm going to show you once and for all why you shouldn't mess with me!" yelled Tektron.

Tektron's arms flipped open revealing several large cannons that were concealed within his arms, the rest of him transformed producing several rocket launchers and Gatling cannons from his chest and back revealing his true form.

"Now you're speaking my language! Let's turn up the heat." Said Jack.

His Battlyzed armor produced four large bronze colored cannons from his shoulders pointing them at Tektron. The twin barrel wrist mounted cannon extended to their full length to bring about one of its finishing moves.

"Is that all you got?" asked Tektron.

"Your about to find out!" said Jack.

"Fire!" yelled Tektron. The monster unleashed his arsenal on the Ranger.

"Full power!" yelled Jack.

All 8 laser cannons fired at once, the beams concentrated and formed a massive energy ball and launched it intercepting Tektron's attack. At first they were deadlocked but it didn't take long for Jack to overpower and incinerate the monster destroying him for good. Grimjor was stunned as he watched pieces of his soldier fall to the ground.

"Your next Grimjor and I got something special in store for you. Battlyzer Strike Mode!" yelled Jack.

A stream of fire spiraled around Jack as he powered up for his next form. RIC reared up on his hind legs and barked, as he got ready to fuse with Jack. An explosion of flames launched the team leader into the air. RIC circled around Jack before transforming into the final stage of the Battlyzer fitting over the previous armor just as before. The new fire engine red canine formed the basis for the Mode 2 armor with some noticeable changes such as wings and a pair of shoulder mounted cannons from his front legs. The new saber was also different and looked like an actual blade. Jack's visor also changed from black to blue accentuating the change standing in front of a flaming SPD logo.

The revamped Battlyzer was given a 360-degree shot as his teammates complimented on the new and improved version.

"Wow!" said Syd.

"That's incredible!" said Z.

"Sure is." Said Bridge.

"Without a doubt." Said Sky.

Grimjor scoffed.

"Whatever, I blew up your last Battlyzer I can do it again." he said.

"You've had this coming for a long time. I'm going to make sure you get 20 years to max for all the stuff you've done." threatened Jack.

The Battlyzer saber ignited into flames. Jack fired his thrusters and rushed Grimjor at full speed.

"It ends here! Battlyzer power!" he yelled.

The Red Ranger held up the flaming sword and swung it at Grimjor a stream of fire shot out of the blade extending its range and headed towards Grimjor. The Troobian prince smirked and flipped over the flaming saber at the last minute mocking him. Jack looked up and saw him cartwheel over his head and landed safely away from him.

"No!" yelled Z.

"Impossible!" cried Bridge.

Full of anger Jack swung the blade again this time producing a fiery tornado and sent it towards Grimjor. The Troobian used his powers and blasted the tornado destroying it completely. The Rangers were shocked they couldn't believe he had this much power. Jack screamed in anger as a torrent of fire washed over him. The flames rose higher creating the image of a giant flaming dog. In one last attempt he hurled himself at Grimjor with the massive hellhound overshadowing the Red Ranger and launched the hellish canine at Grimjor this time actually getting in a hit. Grimjor emerged from the fire signs that he had been burnt as he escaped. By this time Bridge and Sky had enough and grabbed him his arms. Syd and Z got in there as well and grabbed his legs the Rangers held him down as best they could.

"Jack now!" yelled Syd.

"While you still have a chance!" cried Z.

"No I cant I'll hit you as well!" yelled Jack.

"You have to!" said Bridge.

"Its the only way!" yelled Sky.

"Do it Jack!" pleaded Z.

"Before its too late!" said Bridge.

"Do it!" said Syd.

"Hurry!" pleaded Sky.

"All right. Here it comes!" Jack yelled pointing his sword at the team.

"What?! Your not serious!" yelled Grimjor.

"Good bye Rangers." Jack said remorsefully and rocketed towards them.

Jack flew towards Grimjor with the tip of his blade pointed at his chest the Red Ranger had only one shot at this, whatever it takes he had to stop Grimjor. He had to make him pay for all the things he did. As he neared closer he could feel the icy sting of death he knew as well as the others that none of them were going to survive. The Battlyzer blade ignited once more as he flew in closer ready to impale the Troobian prince and cease the madness once and for all for the good of mankind. He closed his eyes as he got ready to pierce Grimjor but the Troobian prince wouldn't go down so easily using all of The Evil's energy he sent out a shockwave that threw all of the Rangers back including Jack. The Rangers were knocked 50 feet away from Grimjor each of them landed with a thud. Using the residual energy created from the shockwave Grimjor used his power to drop one last bombshell on the team.

"Ugh…. what?" Jack groaned and shook his head when he came to he couldn't believe what he saw.

"No." said Z.

"I don't believe it." Said Sky.

"Syd look." Said Bridge.

"I wish I hadn't." she replied.

"That's impossible, there's no way he could have done that!" Zek shook his head incredulous.

Before them stood five horrifying individuals that haven't walked the Earth in over 25 years, five individuals that should never be allowed back into existence; the Psycho Rangers.

_Author's Note: All right, I had a lot planned for this chapter. I've been wanting to put in the new Battlyzer for quite a while now. But now ironically, I find myself looking forward to the next chapter. Anyone want to tell me what they think will happen? Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. You guys are great, I mean it. Thanks for being such loyal readers and reviewers. _

_Please review, and good luck to everyone on their finals!_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	10. Ranger War, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right sorry it took so long to update, I would have done it sooner but I wanted the chapter to turn out just right, you know how it is. Anyway here's the next chapter of our story ROS, enjoy!_

**Revelations of Silver**

**Chapter 10**

**Ranger War**

From the Command Center, Cruger watched the events as they unfolded before his eyes and saw the Psycho Rangers about to face off with his Rangers.

"It cant be." He said.

Kat came into the command center looking at her clipboard walking past Commander Cruger when she looked up and saw what was on-screen.

"Who are they Commander?" she asked.

"They're the Psycho Rangers." He responded.

"The Psycho Rangers? But I thought they were destroyed years ago." She told him.

"They were. Grimjor must have used the A-Squad's Ranger powers to resurrect them." he responded.

"What's going to happen to the Rangers?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we're about to find out." he said.

The Psycho Rangers came toward the SPD Power Rangers, the Delta Rangers took a few steps back they never thought they'd have to face these guys. Jack was still in his Battlyzed Mode figuring he might stand a better chance against them. But when the Psycho Rangers are involved, nothing is assured. The Psychos continued to make their way towards them as the Deltas continued to back up.

"What we do Jack?" Z asked.

"What we do best!" said Sky.

"Let's take em!" yelled Bridge.

"Wait! We don't know what their capable of, from what I've heard these guys are incredibly tough." Said Jack.

"You have no idea!" said Psycho Red.

"Better let me handle it." Said Jack.

"All right." Said Sky.

"Be careful Jack." Said Syd.

"Don't worry I can handle these guys. Battlyzer Flame Power!" he yelled energizing his sword.

Flames fed into the blade, as he got ready to attack them, the lights on his chest and shoulders lit up as he brought it to full power. The Psychos were more than ready for him. Jack swung his blade launching his flame attack at the Psychos but the Red Psycho Ranger leapt over the attack and flew towards the Red Delta Ranger.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Way!" yelled Psycho Red and fired a laser at the Red Ranger.

The rest of the Psychos tumbled past the flame attack and fired their pistols at him simultaneously. Their beams hit with lethal accuracy knocking Jack back. Psycho Red descended on the Red Battlyzed Ranger with his Spiral Saber and slashed at his chest knocking him back a few more steps and nailed him with a flying kick to the chest. The rest of the Psychos ganged up on him and began slashing at him with their weapons, the Red Ranger had nowhere to go his teammates had to intervene. Sky took on Psycho Blue with his DeltaMax Saber. Big mistake. Psycho Blue turned and slashed at him with his Astro Axe. What the Rangers failed to realize is that the Psycho Rangers are programmed to destroy their duplicate color, something the Deltas are finding out the hard way as the Psycho Rangers go to town on the Delta Rangers. But when Psycho Black went up against Bridge he hesitated he didn't know whether to attack him or not because he wasn't a Black Ranger. Bridge decided to take the fight to him and struck him with his DeltaMax Blade. Psycho Black was beside himself he didn't know what to do against a Green Ranger. Bridge didn't waste any time in fighting the evil Psycho. His teammates however weren't as lucky as the Psycho Rangers laid siege to their counterparts. After dispatching the Black Ranger with his blade, Bridge jumped in the air and assisted Sky in his fight against Psycho Blue. The Green Ranger struck the evil psycho against the chest and sent him to the ground with a roundhouse kick.

"Guys they're programmed to take on they're assigned color. Try fighting someone else!" he told the team.

"You got it Bridge!" Jack said as he fought Psycho Red.

"Not so fast! Everyone fire at the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red ordered.

While they were fighting the Deltas the Psycho Rangers pointed their pistols at the Red Battlyzed Ranger and fired at the same time. The blast was strong enough to knock him off his feet.

"We figured out that little trick a long time ago." Psycho Red told Bridge.

"Now prepare to die!" he said as he came after Bridge.

"Oh man!" said Bridge.

The Red Psycho Ranger attacked Bridge in mid-air and struck him with his sword. Bridge tried to counter with his own but Psycho Red got past his defenses and struck him again in the chest as he staggered back the Red Psycho Ranger's right hand started to glow as a fireball formed in his hand he leapt and got him in the chest with the attack and sent the Green Ranger flying back several yards into some broken slabs of concrete.

"Anymore bright ideas?" he taunted.

"Just one." Bridge said as he drew his pistol and fired.

Psycho Red deflected the blast with the back of his hand as he went after Bridge.

"Yikes!" The Green Ranger yelled.

Psycho Red grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the air like a rag doll. Bridge screamed as he flew through the air and landed on some more concrete.

"That was rough." He said to no one.

Psycho Red hurled himself at Bridge again.

"Oh man. Here who go again!" he yelled and threw up his arms in self-defence.

Before he could reach him the Red Battlyzed Ranger intercepted him and threw him back with a flying kick landing where he threw his opponent the first time. Jack landed in front of Bridge.

"Back off!" he yelled.

"Jack!" said Bridge.

"Hey, didn't mean to leave you hanging." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Need a hand?" The Red Ranger asked.

"I sure do. I should get frequent flyer miles for this." he told Jack.

"Ugh. Always the kidder." Jack groaned shaking his head.

By that time the rest of the team was hurled to the ground in front of them.

"Syd are you ok?" Bridge asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as he helped her up.

It was then she noticed someone was missing from they're ranks.

"Where did Zek go?" she asked.

"What?" Sky said looking around.

"He's gone?" said Jack.

"You got to be kidding Me." Said Z.

"We'll have to continue without him. Let's take it to the next level." Said Sky.

"You got it!" cried Syd.

"I'm all for It." Said Bridge.

The rest of the team pulled out their morphers and went to stage 2.

"S.P.D. SWAT!" they yelled.

Their badges flipped open as their SWAT armor appeared over their Ranger suits converting them to their level 2 defenses. And became the SWAT Rangers. Locking in their morphers the numbers on their chests glowed in their respective colors. The Rangers called on their Delta Enforcers ready to rock. Jack remained in his Battlyzer.

"Let's take these posers!" said Bridge.

"SWAT Rangers!" they yelled.

"Looks like they got some new toys." Psycho Red said.

"Let's break em." Said Psycho Black.

"How about we break you instead?" said Jack.

"Sounds like their serious." Cooed Psycho Blue.

"At least they'll be more of a challenge." Said Psycho Yellow.

"This should be fun." Taunted Psycho Pink.

Psycho Red cracked his knuckles and let out a chuckle, it was clear they weren't taking these Rangers seriously.

"Let's take these guys!" he said. The rest of the Psychos got into fighting position.

The Deltas pointed their rifles at the Psychos; Jack had his saber pointed at Psycho Red.

"Let's get this party started." Said Psycho Blue.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sky said.

"You ladies looking for an invitation?" said Bridge.

"That does it, let's take em down!" Psycho Red ordered.

"Bring the noise!" Jack told em.

"Attack!" yelled Psycho Red.

The Psycho Rangers charged the Delta Rangers with their weapons drawn, the Power Rangers charge em back. The Delta Rangers opened fire on the Psychos with their rifles. Psycho Red tumbled across the ground dodging their laser fire while Psycho Black and Blue hurl themselves into the air. The Pink and Yellow Psychos race towards the Deltas firing their weapons. The Delta Rangers raced courageously towards them in the midst of explosions. Psycho Red hurled himself at the Red Battlyzed Ranger. Jack leaned back and countered him with a spinning kick that made the Psycho Ranger face plant in the dirt. Meanwhile Bridge and Sky took on Psychos Black and Blue. They fired their rifles at the airborne Rangers as they descended upon the benevolent Rangers. The evil Rangers drew their weapons across their shoulders and swung the lance and hatchet at the SWAT Rangers. Bridge and Sky leaned back and fired at them point blank. The blasts sent the evil Psychos flying through the air backwards and landing on their backs. Syd and Z went after Psychos Pink and Yellow. The girls swung their rifles at the evil copycat Rangers that cart wheeled past them. The Psychos turned and fired hitting the girls point blank and sent them airborne. The female Psychos then went after them and attacked them in the air. Bridge and Sky pointed their blasters and hit Pink and Yellow in the back knocking the ground. Syd and Z landed just beyond them having landed on their rear ends.

"Thanks guys." Z told them.

"No problem." Said Sky.

Just then Psycho Red lunged himself at the boys letting out a battle cry as he flew towards them and slashed them across the chests with his sword knocking them to the ground. He powered up his Spiral Saber and struck the ground with it sending out a blast of energy at the boys that sent them skyward.

Psycho Red was hit in the back was a laser blast and turned to see Jack staring him down with his wrist mounted cannon pointed at him.

"Your fight's with me remember?" Jack said.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Psycho Red taunted as he sent out an energy blast from his sword.

The blast hit Jack's armor but did little to affect him.

"Now you've crossed the line!" he said.

"Oh I'm so scared." Quipped Red.

"You will be!" Jack said as he went after him.

The two Red Rangers propelled themselves into the air and engaged in aerial combat. And went at each other sword vs. sword. They managed to block each other's moves a few times before Jack kicked him in the chest and got him with a power strike; while not lethal it was enough to knock him out of the sky. As Jack hovered above him he powered up his sword to full and launched the attack directly below himself at Psycho Red. The Red Ranger panicked and threw up his arms in defense. The force of the explosion was great enough to launch him into the air once again. Jack fired his Siren Blaster at the evil Red Ranger and threw him even further with his sword still energized he went after him and slashed at him several times with his blade knocking him out of the air. Jack's Battlyzer ignited and gave off an aura of fire as he spun his sword in a circle creating a flaming SPD badge and slashed it with his flame sword, the attack cut through Psycho Red from shoulder to hip. The attack tore apart his armor revealing circuitry as sparks and explosions flew from his body, he collapsed to his knees and hit the ground exploding into a million pieces.

"That'll teach ya!" quipped the Red Ranger.

Meanwhile Sky and Bridge were getting their butts handed to them by the Black and Blue Psycho Rangers. The evil Rangers struck them across the chests for the umpteenth time and sent the two Delta Rangers tumbling to the ground. While they were busy gloating Syd and Z shot them in the chest with their Delta lasers. The Pink and Yellow Rangers went to take on the male Psycho Rangers but their female counterparts decided to join in and the four of them tag teamed the two girls attacking them on all sides.

"Come on!" Sky said to Bridge as the two of them jumped back into battle.

Sky jumped in the air and shot Psycho Blue in the back shoulder, hitting Psycho Pink who was facing him. Bridge did a sommersault and got in the midst of the Psychos and fired at them at ultra close range. The blast sent the Black Ranger flying as he turned and fired at the Blue Ranger who was only inches away from him and sent him airborne too. Psycho Yellow went to attack Bridge but Z dropped to the ground behind Bridge and shot at Psycho Yellow and knocked her on her back.

"Nice one Z!" said Bridge.

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself." She commented.

Psycho Blue was after them again, and was about to attack when he was hit from behind by Sky. His arms collapsed to his sides and fell to the ground and revealed where his counterpart was standing.

"Nice!" said Bridge.

"These guys aren't so tough!" Z proclaimed.

"You haven't seen tough!" Psycho Pink yelled flying through the air with her Satellite Stunner in hand.

Sky turned and fired at her but missed. Psycho Pink fired her stunner at Bridge and Z and was caught in the crossfire. She then turned and fired at Sky and knocked him back.

"Hey! Back off!" yelled Syd aiming to take on her counterpart.

"Fine I'll take you instead!" Psycho Pink yelled as she ran towards Syd.

The Pink Ranger drew her DeltaMax Saber and ran towards her doppelganger. But Psycho Pink simply shot at her with her Satellite Stunner and sent her flying backward.

"Syd!" yelled Bridge.

Psycho Pink laughed at her would be opponent; Bridge jumped to his feet and tackled the Pink Ranger from behind and spun her around trying to bring her down.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Freeing her one arm she swung at him with her Satellite Stunner and knocked Bridge to the ground but he wasn't about to give up. At the same time Sky jumped in to help him. Psycho Pink fired her stunner at the Blue Ranger who tumbled past her and aimed his blaster at her kicking the rifle out of his hands. Bridge lunged at her; she fired an energy blast from her hand that knocked him on his back.

"Hey!" Syd yelled.

The Pink flew into the air and fired her rifle at Psycho Pink the beams went off around her feet, and stood her ground as the explosions went off, Sky tackled her midsection.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

Picking Sky up with one hand, her left hand ignited in a pink energy ball and struck him across the chest with the attack before throwing him to the ground. Z ran into attack her firing her blaster repetitively at Psycho Pink getting in a few decent hits, Syd did a summersault behind her and shot at her from behind, Bridge picked up his rifle and shot at her while on his back. Caught in the crossfire she had nowhere else to go as sparks flew from her chest, the Pink Psycho Ranger collapsed to the ground. The Black and Blue Psycho Ranger reenter the fray and attack the Rangers from the air with a volley of laser fire nailing all three Power Rangers. Psycho Blue hit the ground running in front of Bridge and grabbed and dragged the Green Ranger across the ground. Psycho Black took on Z and Sky simultaneously. Psycho Yellow flipped through the air and took on Syd. Psycho Blue continued to run Bridge across the ground he let go and sent him headlong into a pole. Psycho Blue fired a blast at Bridge pinning him with nowhere else to go. Jack came at Psycho Blue with a flying tackle across the midsection and took him into the air.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Not a chance!" yelled Jack.

The Red Ranger went into a power climb as he took him higher and higher. Psycho Blue did his best to free himself but it was no use. The Red Ranger went into a loop and dropped towards earth like a bomb with Psycho Blue screaming all the way. At the last second he let go and the Blue Ranger made a crater in the ground. Jack pulled out of the dive and flew towards the other Psychos, electricity crackled from the Blue Ranger's body having survived the fall. Jack went on the offense and opened fire on the Psycho's with his wrist and shoulder cannons. The remaining Psychos powered themselves up and used their Ghost Attack on Jack phasing through him on contact. The attack short-circuited the Battlyzer miniature explosions flew from his chest as he fell to the ground. The Psychos turned and fired bolts of lighting at the Red Ranger the explosion knocked him out of Battlyzed Mode. The rest of his team ran to his side and helped him up.

"Jack are you ok?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, but how are we suppose to beat these guys?" he asked.

"You don't." said Psycho Black.

"You may have taken out our leader but the rest of us are still here. And that's more than enough to take you clowns down." Said Psycho Yellow.

As the Psychos advanced towards the Rangers, they were hit with a barrage of laser fire stunning them. The Delta Rangers spun around to see who had saved them only to see five individuals standing on a hilltop with their lasers drawn; the sun hid their faces from view.

"I don't believe it!" said Sky.

It didn't take much to figure out who they were as the rival team lowered their weapons in front of them.

"The A-Squad!" cried Z.

"How did you get here?" asked Sky.

"Yeah I thought you were back at the infirmary?" said Bridge.

"Its takes a lot to keep us down. You guys ready?" she asked her team.

"Ready!" they cried.

The A-Squad Rangers held up their wrist morphers, which were similar to the Time Force morphers. But each had a little SPD badge for a button behind the black oval on the front of the morpher.

"A-Squad Ranger Power!" they yelled.

The Rangers pressed the tiny gold button on their morphers activating the change sequence as the black oval fired a stream of colored energy straight above them. Splitting into five individual screens. The Rangers held their arms straight up and slowly spun around with as colored rays of light raced towards the heavens. SPD badge in each of their colors descended upon them in 360-degree motion, the badges phase through them, transforming them into the A-Squad Power Rangers. Their helmets materialized and the visors flipped down. The Rangers stood on the colored badges and posed with their rifles with a side profile of their helmets behind them.

The A-Squad stood before the Rangers in new uniforms. The new uniforms were black with colored stripes down the sides and black stripes on the inside of their sleeves. The new costumes also had colored gloves and black boots with upgraded silver armor. The new armor had customized siren lights that were built into the shoulder pads in their colors. The helmets remained unchanged. The Red Ranger stepped forward.

"A-Squad Red!" she yelled. The Red Ranger struck a pose with her ruby red siren lights ablaze.

"A-Squad Blue!" yelled Bailton. The Blue Ranger struck a similar pose with his artic blue lights flashing.

"A-Squad Green!" yelled David. The Green Ranger struck his pose with his lime green lights flashing.

"A-Squad Yellow!" yelled Ivan. Striking his pose as his yellow siren lights flashed.

"A-Squad Pink!" yelled Rachael. The Pink Ranger posed with her lights flashing.

"A-Squad Silver!" yelled Zek. The Silver Ranger had an upgraded armor with red and blue flashing lights.

"Defenders of the Galaxy, Power Rangers Alpha Squadron!" yelled Charlie.

"Whoa!" Z said.

"Incredible!" said Bridge.

"Look at them!" Sydney pointed.

"New uniforms!" Sky replied.

"So that's where he went." Jack said.

The Alpha Rangers unfroze and looked down at the other Rangers.

"Sorry guys, I figured we'd need all the help we can get." Zek apologized.

"We'll forgive you this time." said Jack.

"You guys ready for this?" Charlie asked.

"You know it!" said Jack.

"Let's take em down!" said Z.

The Alpha Rangers jumped down and joined the rest of the B-Squad.

"You guys are going down hard." Charlie informed the Psychos.

"Bring it on!" said Psycho Blue.

_Author's Note: All right that's going to do it for right now, let me know what you think of the chapter so far. And tell me what you think of the A-Squad's new uniforms. _

_Please review. _

_BTW, thanks to everyone that's been reading the story so far especially PhinalPhantasy and JuseaPeterson, you guys rock. _


	11. Ranger War, Part 2

_Author's Note: Guys I am so, so, so sorry for delaying this for so long. You must have thought I abandoned it. I had so much trouble with this chapter it's redicilious, well I finally got around to finishing it. I honestly didnt know where to go with this chapter for a long time. But I finally figure it out and know that you all will be glad, thanks in part to several fans who have begged me to update/finish this. So here it is the last chapter to Revelations of Silver. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 11**

**Ranger War, Part 2**

Above the Earth on Grumm's ship, the group was stunned to see that the A-Squad was alive and well.

"No! I thought we got rid of them!" The Emperor growled.

"I don't understand there's no way they should have survived the vacuum of space!" Grimjor said aghast.

"Obviously you guys don't pay attention to the way this show works." Mora remarked.

The two skeletons glared at her in menacing tone, the little girl clutched her doll and didn't say another word. Except for maybe one.

"Sor-ry." She told them.

The Troobian prince stepped forward.

"I don't like this one bit." He smirked.

"What do you say we even the odds a little?" The Troobian prince brought his first two fingers together and made a ninja hand sign in the shape of a cross and concentrated his energy.

A pool of dark energy emanated from his body as he summoned the power of The Evil that was still inside him, the power grew as sparks of purple lightning surged through his evil aura. The Troobian Prince yelled as he sent a massive dark energy ball towards Earth. The evil energy sphere fell towards Earth where the Rangers were about to face off. The dark ball hit creating a massive explosion that knocked the Rangers to the ground. Out of the ball of evil energy a lavender lightning bolt flew to the place where Psycho Red was defeated and ignited the Earth reviving the evil android. Parts of machinery flew back together as the Psycho Ranger was reborn to their dismay.

"Guess who's back?" said Psycho Red.

But the dark energy ball had not disappeared instead it seemed to be giving life to something else. What that something was the Rangers could only guess, from within the sphere they could see two individuals being formed from the residual energy, they're appearances were covered in darkness with the occasional surge of violet flowing over them as the two forms took on sentience. In the end the Rangers worst fears were confirmed as two new Psycho Rangers were born.

"Surprise, surprise." Said the one on the left.

"Prepair for your last defeat." Spoke the one on the right.

"Psycho Silver!" said the one on the left.

"And Psycho Green." Said the one on the right.

"This is crazy, how can there be more of them?!" said Jack.

"Looks like we got our hands full." Said Sky.

"You can say that again." mentioned Charlie.

"Psycho Rangers ready!" yelled Red.

"Get ready guys." Jack said.

"Do we really have a choice?" asked Sky.

"Oh man, why did it have to be these guys?" asked Bridge.

"Stand tall guys, we outnumber them 11 to 7." Charlie told them.

"But will it be enough?" asked Zek.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Bailton remarked.

"Attack!" Psycho Red yelled pointing his saber at the team.

"Charge!" yelled the Power Rangers.

The two teams raced towards each other, Jack immediately converted to SWAT mode as he raced towards them. The Rangers open fire on the Psychos, the Psychos race towards them undeterred as the laser beams flew past them the two teams clash in the middle of the battlefield. Psycho Red took on Jack and Charlie and came at them with a roundhouse kick. Charlie and Jack block his kick with their rifles and throw him off. Psycho Red tumbled back to his feet and slashed at them with his blade striking Charlie and then Jack. Psycho Blue went after Sky and Bailton converting his Astro Axe into blaster mode and opened fire on them. The two Blue Rangers leap past the laser beam and somersaulted across the ground and shot at him point blank and sent the evil Psycho flying. Syd and Rachael went to take on Psycho Pink but she was ready for them and launched herself at the two Pink Rangers with a flying body slam and knocked them to the ground. Psycho Pink drew her sidearm and pointed the weapon at Rachael's head. Syd grabbed the Psycho from behind and attempted to throw her off, but instead was thrown off by Psycho Pink. The evil Pink Ranger turned and aimed her blaster at Syd. Forgetting the other one, Rachael put her blaster up against Pink's chest and fired sent her flying several feet. Rachael helped her teammate up, as they got ready to go another round.

Psycho Yellow was the next one to face down her counterparts. The evil Psycho had not only the Star Slinger but Ivan's Star Saber as well and she was ready for them. The two Yellow Rangers came at her. Psycho Yellow attacked with the saber first and struck Z with a reverse angle slash going from her hip to her shoulder the Yellow Ranger fell back as Ivan went after the evil Psycho and threw his blaster but Psycho Yellow blocked his attack with both her weapons ushering a series of powerful kicks to his side the A-Squad Yellow Ranger staggered back giving Psycho Yellow enough time withdraw her weapon and shoot him with the Star Slinger, and was hit in the chest being knocked to the ground. Psycho Yellow laughed at the two. A flurry of lasers hit her in the chest and threw her to the ground. Psycho Rangers and Power Rangers alike looked up to see a black and white SPD cruiser coming at them with lights flashing. The car slid to a stop, as Doggie and Sam got out of the cruiser in their unmorphed forms. Cruger stepped out from behind the driver's side door as he and Sam walked towards them.

"What is this?" Psycho Red said.

"We're back up!" said Sam.

"Surrender now while you still can." Cruger commanded.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh that's rich, do you know who you're dealing with?" said Psycho Red tapping his sword in his palm.

"I don't know about you, but your dealing with the best S.P.D. has to offer!" Cruger said.

The Commander took out his Patrol Morpher and went into his pose as Sam unlocked his.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" they said.

Cruger's mopher flipped open revealing his glowing blue badge and stripped off his robe with the SPD lettering in the background, the trap door opened and Cruger flipped through the air as his costume came together, landing on the floor below his helmet covered his face completing his morph sequence.

S.P.D. Shadow!" he yelled, the badge he stood on flashed and the black and red '100' symbol rippled as he posed.

Sam pressed the gold VI button on the bottom of his morpher causing the clear plastic disk to flip open a gold SPD badge appeared in the circle and shot out of the device growing to adult size. The badge shattered revealing his Omega Ranger costume. Sam did a series of backflips as the suit burst into little blue fragments of light and fused with his body as he came out of the last flip. And spun around on his heel as the frame of his helmet came together the mask and visor flip shut covering his red hair and blue eyes. The background behind him shattered revealing a golden outline of the SPD lettering as the camera pans from left to right.

"Force from the Future!" he yelled the siren lights on his helmet flashed.

"S.P.D. Omega Ranger!" The background changed revealing his VI chest symbol. The gold badge he stood on flashed white as clouds appeared over the logo in flashes of light.

The Alpha and Delta Rangers flipped over Sam and Cruger's shoulders and fired thier blasters at the Psycho Rangers and staggered back from the blast. Sam rushed forward powering up his Omega Morpher and pressed his hand against Psycho Red's chest resulting in a small concusive explosion. Z and Syd did a double sweeping kick and knocked Psycho Pink off her feet while Ivan took on Psycho Yellow with his rifle nailing the robot ranger in the chest. Jack and Charlie double teamed Psycho Red crossing thier blades over each other and did an "X" slash across his chest. Sparks flew as Psycho Red fell to the ground. While Cruger took on Psycho Black and Zek took on Psycho Silver.

Zek was doing immensly well against his psycho opposite who never had a chance against Zek's barrage with his Silverizer. Psycho Green battled David and Bridge and fired green lightning bolts from his fingertips. The two guys got down and fired at him close range hitting him in the chest, as the two got up and raced towards him. Bridge drew his Delta Saber and came at him with a flying slash to the stomach while David jumped up and fired his blast at him at close range. The Ranger yelled as he was hit and a large explosion behind him. Meanwhile Sky and Bailton held thier own against Psycho Blue who couldnt counter their fast and furious attack fashion. Finally it was time to finish things as the two teams gathered together. And the Delta Rangers called on their weapon.

"Canine Cannon!" they cried as Ric formed the blaster. While the Alpha Rangers stood side by side with thier rifles ready.

Cruger and Sam stood behind the Delta Rangers before the Psycho Rangers could retailiate. By the time they looked up it was too late.

"What? No!" Psycho Red yelled.

"Ready--" said Jack.

"Aim--" said Syd.

"Fire!" yelled everyone.

The six A-Squad memeber crossed their beams to form their unity attack while the Delta Rangers fired Ric. While Sam fired his Omega Beam. The Psycho Rangers put up a crystal clear force field but it wasnt enough to stop the oncoming blast as it tore through the shield and elimated the Psychos. The evil Rangers short circuited and collapsed before detonating.

The Rangers cheered but their celebrations were soon cut short as colored bolts of lightning rained down from the sky electrifying the destroyed robots, resurrecting them once more this time into gianormous monsters. The Rangers jumped back in fright as Cruger went for his morpher.

"Kat send everything." he said.

"On their way Commander." she replied activating all the zords, including the A-Squad.

The SWAT Flyers were the first ones to take off followed shortly by the Shadow Runner and Omegamax Cycle, then finally the former Rouge Runners now dubbed Delta Runners II took off out of the hanger followed shortly by the Mega Winger. The Rangers jumped to their zords while the monsters got ready to attack.

"SWAT Megazord!" said the Delta Rangers.

SWAT Glider 1 was the first to transform, taking in the wings as it formed the thighs and torso, SWAT Flyer 2 split in half and formed the arms, while SWAT Flyer 3 formed the legs and Flyers 4 & 5 formed the feet. As soon as they were connected the arms folded back along with the cockpit revealing the head.

"Shadow Patrol Megazord!" said Cruger.

As the Corvette racer did a wheelie, the hood detached and the front end folded out forming the legs before turning over onto it's wheels, the rockets in the exhaust hoisted the police cruiser up right as the lightbar detached and the sides formed the arms while the trunk flipped back revealing the head and the hood attached itself over the cab. The red and blue flashing lights would then attach to the arms in a downward angle completing the transformation.

"Delta Star Megazord!" the A-Squad cried as their zords transformed.

The yellow dumptruck and pink and white semi raced forward with rockets thrusting them upward forming the legs, the bed of the dumptruck flipped over showing the underside, while Charlie's zord raced throught the air and formed the thighs and chest connecting with the legs. The green stealth fighter did a barrel roll behind the Red race car, as the trunk folded over showing the head. The jet then transformed into the wings, arms and back of the Megazord and was secured in place while the blue fighter jet split in half and formed the cannons attaching themselves to the shoulders completing it's transformation.

"Mega Winger!" said Zek.

As his space explorer shot straight up, the cockpit transformed into the arms while the rear formed the legs and touched down on the earth in it's quick change transformation.

"Omegamax Megazord!" said Sam.

The Omegamax fired it's thrusters and stood on it's front tire as the lower half detached and spun around forming the legs of the Megazord while the giant fists formed the chest plate and the exhaust pipes formed the arms as the visor flipped up revealing the face, making it the last robot to transform.

"Let's do this!" said Cruger.

"You got it Commander!" yelled Jack.

"Let's tear them apart!" yelled Psycho Red.

The Psycho Monsters raised their weapons and raced towards the Rangers as the Megazords lumber forward. Psychos and Blue who looked like fire and ice demons took on the SWAT Megazord. While Psycho Black the rock monster took on Cruger. Pink and Yellow one that looked like a flower monster and another like a wasp took on the Delta Star. Leaving Psycho Silver who looked like a steel angel, and had massive blades coming out of his forearms fought Zek while Psycho Green that looked like a plant monster battled Sam.

Psycho Red swung his arm at the SWAT Rangers knocking them back a step while Psycho Blue stabbed them with the spikes on his shoulders. Red leaped over Blue and did a flying kick that sent the machine back into a building and fired a duel element blast at the Megazord, the hot and cold blast dangerously messing with the systems onboard the machine. While Psycho Green had the Omegamax tangled in it's vines and fired electric blasts that short circuited the Megazord and sent it crashing down.

Psycho Black punched Cruger's zord twice before shouldering it. Knocking him to the ground. The golem crossed it's arms and fired a beam out of it's chest at the downed Megazord. Sparks flew inside the cockpit as the Commander shielded himself from the explosions.

"Rangers I'm sending you our newest weapon, the Delta Rail Megazord." Kat said.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"What?" asked Sky.

"A new zord?" asked Sam.

"Hopefully this will even the odds a little bit." she said typing in the commands.

"We'll need all the help we can get Kat." said Cruger.

"Yeah!" said Sam.

"Bring it on!" said Zek.

Kat nodded as she stepped away from the controls and walked through the door. In a underground railway a short distance away from the base Kat and Boom walked in where a giant red and black trainzord waited for them.

"All aboard." she said.

Stepping into the cockpit a while later, Kat pulled down the support arm that strapped her in while Boom manned the second stage cockpit.

"Ready Boom?" she asked.

"Ready Kat." he said bringing the systems on line.

"Here we go." she said as the train came to life.

Pouring on the thruster the Delta Rail made it's way out from under the tunnel and built up speed with horns blaring as it made it's way to the battle field. The others looked up as they say it coming.

"Lasers fire." said Kat.

As the quad cannons on front of the engine fired shooting Psycho Green and Red in the back weakening them. Psycho Blue and Red then threw the SWAT Megazord in anger and landed infront of the train.

"Rangers, evacuate the SWAT Megazord." said Kat.

"But..." Bridge.

"No questions, just do it." she said calmly.

"Guess we have no choice." said Jack.

The Rangers abandoned the downed Megazord while Kat switched to remote control. As Jack entered the lead cockpit through the door a second later the others got to their cockpits. While Boom switched places with Sky in his.

"The Delta Rail is all yours." he said.

"Now show them what SPD is all about." said Kat.

"You got it Kat. Rangers you ready?" said Jack.

The team voiced thier approval as Jack got in his seat.

"I got SWAT Megazord on remote standby, good luck." Kat said.

"All right, let's do it team!" yelled Jack.

"Delta Rail move out!" the team called as the train started up with whistles blowing.

While the rest of the Rangers were locked in battle the Delta Rail began blasting at several of bad guys to release their grip on the other zords.

"You got to be kidding me, they have another one?!" Psycho Yellow said.

"And it's the badest one yet, check this out." said Jack.

"Delta Rail Megazord!" the team yelled.

The rockets on the last car explode and send the trainzord racing up the track, as a line of railing became a ramp and launched the trainzord into the air. The cars seperate as the engine and second car flip over with the second car forming the chest. Sky and Bridge's traincars side shift and turn into arms with the roofs of the cars becoming shoulderpads, Z and Syd's zords then became the legs as they guided into place. The five cars connected simotaniously as the engine formed the back of the Megazord and the head rose out of the chest. The head was kind of simular to the Delta Squad's head and had two flashing blue lights one on top of the other with red circular lights where the ears would be. And a blazing red lightbar on it's chest. The Megazord touched down and skidded across the dual rails with sparks flying underneath it's wheels before coming to a stop. The majority of the psycho squadron turned to face the Megazord as it stared them down.

Abandoning thier former opponets the Psychos went to take on the newly formed Megazord as it stomped forward. The Delta Rail dispatched one Psycho Ranger after another with it's might fists as they raced towards it and were cast aside like ragdolls. Psycho Yellow kicked the Megazord in the chest but didnt phase it as Psycho Red slashed at the massive zord with his sword and claws the Delta Rail punched him in the chest and knocked him back. Psycho Black raced towards it and thrust his shoulder in the stomach of the massive machine that eclipsed all of them. He threw in a few more punches before being knocked back as well, when Psycho Blue took a shot at it with his axe and was met with the same result.

Only Psycho Pink was smart enough to attack it from behind jumping on the Megazord's back and stricking it's head and neck. The cockpit rattled and sparks flew as the team tried to steady themselves. Psychos Red and Blue did a running slash across the stomach and either side as it staggered around. Psycho Yellow kicked it in the chest once more nearly knocking it off balance when the Shadow Patrol Megazord interferred grabbing Yellow from behind. The Psychobot slashed Cruger's zord across the chest several times as the Delta Rail worked to rid itself of their unwanted rider. Pink continued to attack the Megazord's head, if it went down there'd be no way to correct iself. Until finally it happened, she had succeeded in toppeling the Megazord and fell on it's back. But this wouldnt last long as the machine fired the turbine on it's back righting itself.

The rest of the Rangers rejoined the fight. As the Delta Rail employed it's finishing move.

"Time to get rid of these guys." said Jack.

The turbine on the engine heated up and began transferring heat to the Megazord's fists. Took a step forward and launched itself using the jet propulsion, Psycho Blue looked up to see it coming at him as it's hands glowed orange and punched Psycho Blue in the chest racing past him. The ice monster overheated and was blown to bits as it raced past.

"Delta Star Mega Saber power up!" The A-Squad yelled.

The Delta Star's sword was ablaze and slashed at Psycho Pink, the villain yelled as the flaming toward went right through her. And came at her again with another stroke in an 'X' formation bringing about her doom. The flower monster hit the ground and was destroyed.

"Spin out!" yelled Sam as his zord converted to bike hybrid mode.

The Omegamax raced across the ground and threw itself in the air towards Psycho Green. The Megazord went into it's trademark attack and slashed and hacked at the plant monster. The attack weakened it but wasnt enough to destroy it. Psycho Silver slashed at the Mega Winger tossing it about like a ragdoll. While Psychos Red and Yellow attacked the Delta Star in a frenzy. While Psycho Black continued his assult with the Shadow Patrol. Until Cruger iniated his Cyclone Fist attack driving it straight into Psycho Black's chest. The attack seemed successful as a large explosion issued from his chest knocking the beast back.

Psycho Red was on the warpath as he attacked the Delta Rail punching and slashing at the robot with his claws knocking it back with each step. The Delta Rail used it's flame fist attack again but was blocked by Psycho Red as he absorbed its energy.

"Not this time!" he yelled returning it's power tenfold.

The blast was powerful enough to knock it clean off it's feet. And fired another hellish blast at the downed mecha. SWAT Megazord grabbed him from behind and attemped to pull him off, Psycho Red turned around and slashed it's chest leaving a deep gash in it's chest plate. The SWAT Megazord staggered back clutching it's chest as Psycho Red went on a rampage and ravaged it, sparks flew as it tried to tear the SWAT Megazord apart. Alarms went off in the cockpit as sensors reached critical stage.

"Kat the Megazord cant take much more of it!" said Boom.

"The Megazord's going to explode." she said typing in commands from the base.

"What do we do? If that thing goes it could destroy all the Rangers!" he told her.

"I know that Boom!" she said as she worked desperately with the controls.

"What's going on with the Megazord?" Jack asked.

"It's overheating!" said Z.

"Rangers draw Psycho Red towards the SWAT Megazord." said Kat.

"You got it!" said Jack.

The Delta Rail lumbered forward and sandwhiched him between the two zords and locked the SWAT Megazord's hands together. The neophite robot looked at it's predecessor as if to tell it good bye, the SWAT Megazord seemed to share the same sympathies. The rockets fired as it sent Psycho Red into the Earth's atmosphere. The Rangers looked on as it disappeared into the sky, Psycho Red struggled against the machine but couldnt break free of it's grip as it reached the outer atmosphere and finally exploded killing Psycho Red. The blast lit up the evening sky in a yellow blur. The Rangers sighed having felt as if a part of themselves died with it.

"I was always fond of that robot." Sky said.

"Let's finish this before it happens again, next time that could be one of us." said Charlie.

"Right, you heard her team!" Jack said.

The Delta Rail powered up it's flame fist attack once more as it raced to aid Cruger against Psycho Black while the Shadow Patrol came in the direction with it's Cyclone Fist. The two teams connected and raced past each other as Psycho Black was destroyed.

Psycho Silver destroyed the Mega Winger's wing blaster by slicing it in half and was about ready to finish off Zek. Before it could be done Sam raced towards them with another Spinout and slashed at the metallic angel from behind. Carving deep gashes into it's armor.

"Take it Zek!" yelled Sam.

Lightning flowed into the Mega Winger's right fist and punched at Psycho Silver destroying him. Psychos Green and Yellow were all that were left. The plant monster stood infront of the wasp creature knowing they didnt have a chance. The Delta Star powered up it's shoulder cannons and let loose a barrage of fire the tore through them. Shadow Patrol opened it's chest plate and shot rockets from it, while the Delta Rail launched a stream of fire at the two destroying them completely. With the last of the Psycho Rangers gone it was finally over.

A few minutes later the Rangers were on the ground with their helmets at their side as they approached each other.

"Is everyone all right?" Cruger called.

"Yeah." said Syd.

"Yes sir." said Sky.

"No injuries reported." Charlie said amongst others.

"This has been a very long battle but at last it is finally over. It seems as though that's the last we'll see of the Psycho and The Evil that spawned them has been destroyed." Doggie said.

"Sir there is it right there." said Bridge.

"What?" he said as the rest of the team turned to see it lying on the ground as Cruger walked towards it.

"Unbelieveable, all of our troubles came from this little rock." he said.

Laying his helmet on the ground he drew his sword and powered it up.

"Shadow Saber!" he cried breaking the chain that sealed his blade.

Holding his sword high above his head the Commander took one last strike at the stone slicing it in half releasing the evil that was contained within as a small whisp of dark energy. The remainer of the stone crumbled and was reduced to nothing. The Commander then stamped his foot against it and ground it up until it was a fine powder.

"So that's that huh?" asked Jack.

"I hope so, back to base everyone." Cruger told them.

The Rangers arrived through the doors of the Command Center awhile later to the cheers of everyone. The B-Squad looked and saw everyone in the Command Center applauding them for having finally defeated the Psychos. The Rangers were still in uniform as Kat unveiled a cake for the two teams.

"You had time to get a cake?" Bridge asked.

"Where'd you get a cake in the middle of the battle?" Jack asked.

"Hey come on guys, isnt it obvious you were going to beat them?" she asked.

Several of the guys laughed as they helped themselves to some cake. Syd turned around and put frosting on Bridge's nose to his suprise. She laughed and wiped some of it off with her finger and tasted it. While Sky craned over Z's shoulder to get himself some cake when she turned and accidently smashed it against his jacket.

"Ohhh, ha ha ha ha!" Z laughed as Sky dropped his arms exasperated.

"Perfect." he muttered.

"Head's up guys!" Jack yelled throwing some of his at the guys.

Syd shrieked as Bridge and the others retailiated.

"Guys not in the Command Center come on!" Cruger reasoned with his team as they continued fighting even getting some on him while Kat got some in her hair and took cover.

"So what's Cruger going to do with you guys now that it's over?" Jack asked Charlie.

"He hasnt really told us anything yet. We got alot to make up for." she said.

"Tell me about it." he replied Charlie gave him a look.

"We were thinking about transferring to another galaxy and help out there until we've served our due." she told him.

"You guys have come a long way." he said before hugging her.

"Yeah I know, I'm suprised to even be back on this side, guess we have Kat to thank for that." she said hugging him back.

"So is Zek coming with you guys?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Like I'm going to let these guys out of my sight anytime soon." he joked.

As Syd was watching Bridge came up behind her put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Bridge what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nuthin' just using you as a head rest." he shook his head.

"I'm flattered." she said sarcastically.

As the guys were talking Z approached the Silver Ranger.

"I just wanted to say it was great working with you, and I'm going to miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too Z." he said as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Sky yelled. Zek looked at him perplexed and then back to Z.

"Uh oh." he said as Sky went after him and he took off.

"Hey come on man I didnt do anything!" he yelled as they raced out the door.

"Your going to wish you hadnt, I dont care whose kid you are!" he said.

"She kissed _me_, why arent you chasing her?" Zek yelled racing down the hallway.

"Didnt you know that was going to happen?" asked Syd.

"I do, I just like messing with him." said Z.

"Cut me some slack man!" Zek yelled.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" said Sky.

"I didnt know honest!" he trailed off as the rest of the team laughed heartily.

**End**

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? I know it took me a long time and I seriously apologise for that. It's redicious how much trouble I had with this chapter. Now I imagine that alot of you will be wanting a sequel now wont you? I can almost hear those keyboard pounding for one. XD Anyway I think that was a great chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry it took me most of the year to finally update. That last part may seem a little OOC and yet hopefully within the confines of Sky's character, I apologise for that. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
